


Don't Fall for the Call Boy

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makoto is a prostitute tho, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sousuke and Rin are the good ol' police officers, Tiny bit of Angst, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be completely honest, Sousuke wasn't even that surprised to find a guy already in the room of the hotel that his friends had booked on his birthday. Despite this, he still took a moment at the door staring at the green eyed, brown haired, shy smile toting young man rising from the bed. </p><p>The oldest profession in the world, followed by the oldest mistake in the book - falling for the prostitute. Sousuke is a floundering idiot at love, Nagisa has the best/worst choice in call boys, Rin's having the time of his life making fun of his best friend, and Makoto wonders how he could possibly have a chance with an upstanding citizen of the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings and Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhhhh, I don't really know what this is I'm kinda just winging it as I go (I just really like the prostitute au where they click I dunno), so this is just a trial chapter to see if it's worth continuing. I'm lost as to where to go after a certain point and oh yeah I can't write for shit so fuck it soumako is great let's just see where this goes. Hope you enjoy :)

To be completely honest, Sousuke wasn't even that surprised to find a guy already in the room of the hotel that his friends had booked on his birthday. Despite this, he still took a moment at the door staring at the green eyed, brown haired, shy smile toting young man rising from the bed. Maybe he shouldn't have had those last few shots with Rin and potentially started hallucinating about the guy of his dreams in his room -

"Um, hello." The young man raised a hand tentatively in greeting and shot him a hesitant smile as he tilted his head - _No, not a hallucination, unless Sousuke had already passed out._

Sousuke nodded slowly in return, still processing the events slowly in the dim, orange lamplight glowing from beside the large bed. The red velvet cover on the bed shone with the varnished wood of the side drawers, the curtains not yet drawn and the large glass window with the still bright night life glistening in the city, the pristine contents of the room reflected weakly against the light. Let it be known that he appreciated the funds that had obviously gone into his present, but had it been too much to hope for a box containing some really good socks or something on his bed instead of, quote Nagisa, 'something you'll never expect, you'll love it trust me it's soooo cute'. Well, the cute bit made a lot more sense now.

"I...I was told that..." The young man started nervously, clearing his throat and his shoulders slumping just a tiny bit as he sighed and raised his hands in an unenthusiastic rendition of jazz hands, "Surprise! Happy birthday."

Sousuke stared at him again, and it was probably the alcohol acting because he'd never just burst out usually but he had to choke back a laugh, clasping his hand in front of his mouth as his shoulders trembled with the effort of holding back the laughter. The other man's hands dropped immediately and when Sousuke looked up, his laughter stopped abruptly at just the _magnitude_ of the blush on young man's cheeks, making his green eyes stand out like two glowing emeralds against red silk on display.

"Oh, don't - it was cute, don't be embarrassed," Sousuke coughed, giving him a small smile. He looked relieved for a moment before he turned his gaze down at the ground, cheeks still bright red, and tugged at his sleeve in this ridiculously abashed gesture.

 _Damn_ , Sousuke mused idly in his head, placing his hands on his hips. "So, did my dumbass friends...pay for a 'night'?" he asked. The young man opened his mouth and then shut it almost immediately. A small nod and another smile.

"Would...do you want to take a shower first? There are a few things to go through first as well, if that's okay," he replied, with that tilt head smile combo again. This guy was adorable. But...

"Look, I'm alright. It might sound weird, but you can just go home." Sousuke shrugged, throwing his jacket behind the man onto the bed. He couldn't have been more than 25 years old. Apparently stumped, the young man furrowed his eyebrows, taking a closer look at Sousuke. With a sigh, Sousuke put his bag on the floor and opened the bathroom door, flicking open the light switches and the fan. He began pulling his shirt over his head and stopped halfway through the door with his shirt at his elbows, looking at the clean white tiles of the bathroom wall as he spoke.

"Let's just say, I'm gonna take a shower. If there was no one here when I came out, I wouldn't be disappointed or angry." Sousuke threw his shirt onto the closed toilet lid. "Plus, I don't enjoy the idea of sleeping with someone who was payed to do it." With that, he closed the door and stepped into the cramped shower - to be fair, all showers were cramped to him - and turned the hot water knob until his skin felt like it was boiling.

* * *

After taking his time washing away the accumulated sweat and alcohol and who knows what else, Sousuke wrapped a towel around his waist and checked his phone for any missed messages as he leisurely dried his hair with another.

/ **sjfiisuiee dioud toyh loiejke tour pwresdent?!? $** /

An almost completely incomprehensible text from a smashed Nagisa and one from Rin that was just

/ **;)** /

Shaking his head with an amused twinge on his lips, he threw his phone onto the bed…right into the green eyed guy's lap. Brown haired boy let out a soft, startled "oh," and met Sousuke's blank gaze, smiling sheepishly in response.

"You're still here," Sousuke said under his breath, more to himself than the other.

"I - I know you said it was okay for me to go, but I – I mean I was going to, but I just thought it wouldn’t be right or…whatever…” His flustered response ended lamely and he flushed, looking down at his hands. This guy had to be a popular pick with customers. For sure. His shy demeanour and his kind smile, he oozed sex appeal out of every pore, from his fluttering green eyes to his soft lips, the shape of his waist under his sweater, the way his jeans fit the curve of his -“W-We could do something…else, if you wanted!”

“Huh?” Sousuke’s eyes flickered upwards from their journey down and he cleared his throat, adjusting the towel around his waist and flicking a wet strand of hair from his eyes. The room was well heated, and he felt comfortable even not wearing anything on his torso, but he disliked the feeling of cold drops of water dripping onto the back of his neck, so he shrugged the towel on his head around his shoulders.

“S-Something else, like…” The young man trailed off, eyebrows drawing together in thought. The alcohol high was slowly wearing down on Sousuke, and a feeling of drowsiness was beginning to set in, so he sat down at the small wooden circular table, furnished with two comfortable arm chairs and leaned his elbow against the cool surface.

“Fine,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Grab me an ice coffee from the fridge – and help yourself too, those idiots are paying for the room – and sit down. Let’s talk.” A smile that almost made Sousuke shield his eyes lit up brown haired’s face, and a can was set in front of him as brown haired just settled for tea. The light from the city glowed against his skin, and Sousuke found his eyes drifting over the defined jaw that emerged from the casted shadows, the dip of his collar bone further down his shirt…

“What’s your name?” Sousuke shook his head softly to clear it, leaning back onto the chair. He paused for a moment, and then tilted his head ever so slightly.

“…You can call me Makoto.”

“Makoto?” Sousuke wondered what the pause was about. “Nice name.”

“T-Thank you, it’s not that…well, thank you. Yours?” Makoto asked tentatively.

“Sousuke,” he replied, taking a sip out of the ice coffee and going back to lazily admiring the other man in front of him. Just because he was against sleeping with a…’call guy’ or whatever it was, doesn’t mean that he couldn’t take the time to thoroughly enjoy the view. Makoto seemed to feel the purpose of his gaze and looked out the window, a soft red returning to his cheeks.

“What do you do, Sousuke-san?” he quickly spoke again.

“Just Sousuke is fine.” Sousuke tilted his head, and took another leisurely sip from the can. “Police officer.”

Makoto made no indication that he was shocked by his occupation, but the blush faded from his cheeks. He looked out the window and used the towel around his shoulders to ruffle the wet hair at his neck.

“Relax. It’s not like I’m going to arrest you. Unless you’re being forced into this work, or secretly a drug trafficking cartel. In which case it would be a huge pain in my ass, so…” Sousuke glanced back at him from the corner of his eye and saw the other man exhale softly.

“No, no, nothing like that at all, I’m just -”Makoto stopped and shook his head. “No, nothing like that.”

“That’s good. You’re too cute to go to jail.” Sousuke vastly enjoyed the blush that returned to Makoto’s cheeks, at being called cute and realising at the same time that Sousuke was, in fact, teasing him for the heck of it. Watching this kind of scene was almost soothing, and he felt himself drift off in the lulls of the conversation.

“What were you going to talk to me about, anyway? If I were to sleep with you?” Sousuke asked curiously.

“Oh! Um, it’s mostly just…some ground rules. Safety, harm policies, and stuff like that, since we already have your health report.” Makoto fiddled with his tea cup. “But that doesn’t mean it’s out of the question! B…Bondage and stuff as longasitsundercontrol…” Makoto sped through the words as he grew redder and stared down at his lap.

“Wait, health report?” Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows. Nagisa and stuff must have hired from a pretty professional place if it required a medical report, presumably to make sure he was clean, but when did they – “Fucking Rei, that report wasn’t for a survey!”

Makoto blinked in surprise and burst into bright laughter, making Sousuke stop his rant halfway. It was hard to describe, but his laughter matched his personality. Trying not to be clichéd and failing, he would describe it as a lungful of fresh air after holding your breath beneath the water, a flash of sun after months of cloudy winter, and Sousuke couldn’t help the tiny raise in the corner of his lips.

Their conversation was quiet and light hearted. It was filled with idle talk of weather, things like favourite colour – Makoto’s was green, Sousuke’s was navy, favourite activities, both swimming, flirty little comments by Sousuke to provoke the flush into Makoto’s cheeks again. Before long, his can was empty and the steam had stopped rising from Makoto’s cup, the city lights finally dimming slightly as the last few stragglers from the clubs and bars stumbled back home.

“Makoto,” Sousuke spoke up when the conversation had quieted for a few minutes. “Do you want to sleep with me?”

“O-Oh, now? I...” Makoto looked surprised.

“Don’t get me wrong.” Sousuke rose from the chair and abandoned his towels on the chair, revealing his plain black boxers underneath and turned to gesture at the large bed that would comfortably accommodate the two of them, despite both being relatively big guys. He didn’t notice the gaze trailing down his body as he fell into the bed with a satisfied sigh. “Sleep just means sleep. If you’ve got nothing on tomorrow...”

He shrugged, throwing a sideward glance at the space beside him. Makoto looked lost for words, and a smidgen confused, but Sousuke was too tired to keep talking anyway, and this bed was mighty comfortable...

“Sousuke-san-“

“Sousuke is fine,” he interjected sleepily.

“Sousuke, you’re very weird.” The mattress suddenly dipped and Sousuke opened one eye briefly to see Makoto slide his shirt onto the floor. He really wasn’t lying, that was definitely a body that did swimming – and quite well, if the lean muscles were any indication. He closed his eyes again.

“Bad weird? Because you’re not the first one to say, trust me,” he mumbled.

“No, not bad weird.” But Makoto did not explain what kind of weird, and Sousuke proceeded to have the best night’s sleep in months, with that soft, quiet warmth beside him. He had forgotten how nice it was to sleep in the same bed as someone. So he didn’t notice the green eyes that stayed on him long after he had closed his own.

* * *

When Sousuke woke up to the sound of his phone alarm, he didn’t feel exhausted or hung over, and the memo app on his phone cheerfully reminded him not to forget ‘You’re moving into your new apartment today!’.

Makoto was gone, no traces of him left but a faint smell of sweet apple on the pillow he slept on. Sousuke rested his cheek on it briefly, wondering if it was creepy to just lie here and breathe in the fragrant lingering scent. After deciding that yes, it was, he got up and opened the curtains, shielding his eyes from the sun. The clock read 9.30 and he only had to check out before 10, but he was, as his reminder said, moving into his new apartment today. The celebrations yesterday had doubled as a sort of birthday/house warming party, though the party wasn’t at the new place. It was cheap but space efficient, not to mention easy to clean and close to his workplace.

He was sharing it with someone, but he had yet to meet them in person. In fact, Sousuke didn’t even know what they looked like, but from their brief text messages and emails, they seemed quite nice, so he wasn’t too worried. His back let out a satisfying crack as he stretched and he took a moment to appreciate how refreshed he felt, despite often waking up cranky and completely out of sorts. Magic Makoto, male escort extraordinaire, no sex required.

Sousuke pushed down the slightest twinge of regret he felt at not having at least kissed the bashful green eyed hottie.

“Ahhh, well.” It’s not like they were ever going to meet again.

* * *

 

/ **I just arrived on the floor, I’ll be right there. Sorry for the wait** /

Sousuke glanced up at from typing on his phone when the elevator arrived at his floor with a polished ‘ding’. Thankfully, he had the hindsight to pack fresh clothes to greet his roommate in, instead of showing up smelling of alcohol and sweat. The train had some delays in the morning that ended up making him almost 15 minutes late for the first time he was going to meet his roommate. It wasn’t the best of first impressions, but there wasn’t anything he could have done about the transport. Sousuke wasn’t exactly a people person, and barely spoke more than one sentence at a time unless he was drunk, so he hoped that the roommate would forgive him for his tardiness this time.

/ **I’m right in front of the door, I just arrived as well. Take your time** **:)** /

As usual, it was signed off with T and another smiley face. He only knew his new roommate by their last name, as they only knew him by his last name, and neither of them had thought of to ask for first names, thinking they’d do it eventually when they met. Unfortunately, the opportunity to meet just kept getting pushed back, until, here he was, the day they were moving in together.

He glanced back down at the message sender. Tachibana, M. Masaki, maybe? Or Mamoru? He rounded the corner, M names on his lips idly as he caught sight of the person leaning against the wall beside the door of the apartment.

They looked up. Sousuke stopped in his tracks so suddenly his shoes scuffed against the carpet. Wide, incredulous green eyes stared right back at him, and for a moment Sousuke was almost worried the other had stopped breathing.

“Or Makoto,” Sousuke muttered under his breath. “M for Makoto.”

“S…” Makoto’s mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. “Yamazaki Sousuke-san?”

“Sousuke’s fine.” Sousuke held out his hand. “You must be Tachibana Makoto.”

Makoto stared at his hand blankly for a moment, and then took it slowly, a hesitant smile on his lips.

“It’s…It’s a small world,” he laughed shakily, his hand warm around Sousuke’s.

“Absolutely fucking tiny, apparently.”


	2. Like the Goddamn Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke can never, ever, get over how Makoto can probably get the dead to walk again with his smile, and still has the leftover energy to beat him in a swimming race. Rin's having a ball teasing the crap out of his best friend, Nagisa still abuses emergency lines and Makoto laments Sousuke's poor choice of words and pretends his affections are completely platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again and it's 3 am again what a surprise. I still can't write for shit, I feel like I dun goofed with this chapter and I want to fix it but I'm just too much of a loser oh god please forgive me I hope you won't hate me :

Sousuke looked at Makoto over his cup of coffee, watching the brown haired man fiddle with his own cup, lint off his clothes, a speck of dust on the table…anything but eye contact with Sousuke. They had gotten over the original shock of the situation, and since their things had been moved in already the day before, they had decided to turn on all the appliances and become a bit more acquainted with the place, and each other. The place was pretty cosy, the small kitchen connected to the small living area, where a faded, dark blue couch faced a television. They sat at a round table with a black lacquered surface near the living area, a small stack of coasters in a pile at the edge where they had (awkwardly) grabbed two to make sure their landlady wouldn’t yell at them for cup stains. Two bedrooms, roughly the same size, were right beside each other and there was one bathroom across the cream coloured doors. Sousuke wasn’t picky, and the quality of the place wasn’t really the main issue right now. Another second of silence ticked by, and Sousuke found that even he couldn’t deal with this awkward atmosphere anymore.

“So –“

“I –“

They both stopped mid sentence, Sousuke clearing his throat awkwardly.

“You go,” he said, gesturing lightly with his hand.

“Oh, I was just…” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed. “This is just very surprising. I…” He bit his lower lip and Sousuke found himself staring longer than necessary at the innocent motion. Already kind of knowing what he was having trouble with regarding the two of them living together, Sousuke shrugged and shook his head.

“I’m not bothered.” Sousuke rested his face on his hand. “If you’re okay with living with me, then I don’t see a problem. With anything.”

Makoto’s hands finally stilled in their mad fumble for something to do and for a second, Sousuke worried that he had said something wrong, before the other man looked up at him for the first time since they came in the place.

“Of course!” A bright smile spread across his face, like the goddamn sun bursting out from behind the clouds.  
  
“Do you do that all the time?” Sousuke blurted out, regretting his choice of words immediately after. He softened his tone and tried again. “Smile at people like that.”

“Oh.” Makoto raised a hand to his mouth self consciously. "S-Sorry, I’m-“

“Holy shit, don’t apologise, I just meant –“ Sousuke cut himself off, wondering what he meant to say and why on earth the person sitting across from him was literally apologising for smiling. “I just wanted to know if you smiled at everyone like that.”

“L-Like what?” A light red was already dusting Makoto’s cheeks, and Sousuke marvelled at how ridiculously _easy_ it was to make him blush.

“Like they just gave you a million dollars?” Sousuke shrugged again and leaned back on his chair, simply watching Makoto sputter over his own words for about a solid minute before deciding to relieve him. “I’m just saying you have a nice smile. Don’t have a heart attack on me.”

Something about Makoto made Sousuke want to bully the living hell out of him, tease him until he was nothing but a blushing red puddle on the floor. Normally being a person that really didn’t give much of a shit most of the time, Sousuke couldn’t really fathom why he had that kind of reaction when it came to this brown haired man. He’d dated a few people in his lifetime, guys, girls, whoever had shown enough interest and bothered to ask him, he had just gone along for the hell of it. What was there to lose? But being actively… _intrigued_ by someone felt strange, to say in the least.

“T-Then, do you say those things to everyone?” Makoto bit back, trying to look unbothered but failing miserable when his lips ended up in a huffy pout. Sousuke leaned forward again and rested his face on his hand, shrugging his shoulders lightly and letting the smallest of smirks show through. And when Makoto made a noise halfway between distress and a laugh, covering his face with his hands, Sousuke could think of nothing but how much fun he could have with this.

* * *

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Rin gaped at Sousuke, hand still mid air after aiming a small ball of paper at the bin at the corner of the station. The paper fell in cleanly with a soft crumple sound and Sousuke shook his head, glancing around at the relatively deserted police station where he was supposed to be manning the phones with Rin, as much as he despised the desk work. Monday mornings weren’t that busy, save for the occasional drunkard on the sidewalk from Sunday night’s events. It was a rather small branch, so it was only littered with a few unkempt wooden desks, dusty grey walls and separate rooms where the Inspector would watch over the juniors. A few other officers sat at their desks and talked quietly amongst themselves as the intermittent sound of soft static and fuzzy voices spoke through the talkies at their waist.

“You dumbasses somehow managed to find the one male escort in the whole of Tokyo who also happened to be my future roommate,” Sousuke said dryly, giving Rin a hard stare.

“Hey, it wasn’t like I personally chose him,” Rin protested and swivelled in his chair. He paused and with a sudden change in tone, grinned wolfishly and gave Sousuke a knowing look. “But, he was your type. To the t.”

“…You say that like a crazy attractive, walking sugar cane isn’t everybody’s type.” Sousuke ignored the suggestive grin on Rin’s face.

“Yeah, but he was _especially_ your type,” he snickered, tying his red hair back into a small pony tail. His smirk turned into a half frown as he seemed to find a new train of thought. “But it probably is pretty awkward to room with someone you slept with and thought you were never going to see again. Not to mention someone who does it for a _living_.”

Sousuke didn’t reply and had it been anyone but Rin, the person who had known him since primary school and seen basically every single side of him just as he had seen the red eyed hot head’s every ups and downs, they would never have been able to tell through the indifferent expression he had on that anything was odd at all. But it was Rin. And he did notice.

“What.” Rin made it more of a statement than a question when he rolled his chair over to stare at Sousuke. “What did you do?” Sousuke rolled his eyes and gave Rin a soft shove on the shoulder.

“You’re annoying.”

“Don’t tell me you couldn’t get it up or something?” Rin persisted, that I’m-not-giving-up tone leaking into his voice.

“God, you’re noisy,” Sousuke grumbled, pretending to become engrossed in some loose piece of paper.

“What did you do?” Rin tilted his face so that he was between Sousuke and the paper on the table, earning him an exasperated sigh. He placed a hand on Rin’s face and shoved him away.

“Nothing,” Sousuke growled. Well, it was more what he _didn’t_ do. “If you have to know, I didn’t sleep with Makoto, and if you keep being an annoying little–“

“Makoto? He told you his name? He was just Midori on the website!” Rin’s face contorted into one of devilish glee and Sousuke, for once in his entire life, actually thanked the phone for ringing.

“Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, what is your emergency?” Sousuke glared at Rin, who was now mouthing something along the lines of ‘wait, you didn’t sleep with him?!’.

“Ohmygod did you actually move in with the escort we got you that’scrazyisitawkward-“

Sousuke dropped his face into his hands and groaned softly, holding the receiver far away from his ear to stop the high pitched gabbling that was Nagisa. He pinched the bridge of his nose and returned the phone to his ear.

“Nagisa!” he barked, stopping the blond mid gush. “Don’t use emergency lines to gossip. You know we record these things, right?”   
  
“I’m sorry I knew you would ignore me if I called your phone and you’re at work and I didn’t want to disturb you-“

“So you called the department. To disturb me anyway.”

“Um…” A small pause. “Yep.”

Sousuke tossed the phone back into its cradle with an agitated exhale, giving Rin a warning look, only to see him grinning straight at him while held his mobile to his ear.

“Yeah, apparently he even told him his _name_ ,” Rin whispered theatrically into his phone, guffawing and catching the eraser that flew his way deftly with his free hand. “Uh huh. Makoto.”

* * *

“Oh!” Makoto jumped in surprise when Sousuke pushed open the door as he stood at the entrance.

“Hey,” Sousuke said reflexively, taking his shoes off at the door. He glanced briefly at the smart dress up that Makoto was wearing, black pants, a neat shirt and a long windcheater to brave against the cold wind that was blowing in for the night. It was relatively obvious he was going out. “Heading off?”

“Ah, yes…” Makoto looked down and cleared his throat softly as he moved past. Though Sousuke said he wasn’t bothered by…whatever Makoto did, letting him go like that didn’t seem to sit right with his own moral ground, though he knew he would be stepping way out of bounds if he mentioned it.

“Have fun.” He mentally cringed at his poor choice of words. Rin was always better at talking to people than he was. Makoto took it all in stride and gave him a small wave as he said goodbye and walked down the hallway. He clicked on the lights to the apartment, glancing at the numbers of the clock face. Almost ten pm. Their schedules seemed to be the complete opposite of each other, save on the weekends or when Sousuke was moved into a different shift, so living together was easier than he thought. Sure, he had thought there would be some trouble, living with someone that caught his eye so heavily, and to think that, you know, he slept with other people as a job. But it wasn’t that bad. It really wasn’t. So he’d have a few little fantasies, whatever, it wasn’t like he was actually going to fall for Makoto, or something stupid like that.

“Easy,” he said to himself as he threw his keys onto the table and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Just a bit of harmless flirting, that’s all.

* * *

So the following weeks passed uneventfully and quietly, with the occasional call from the station and outing with the usual bunch that still continued to pester him for details and mock him for his ‘purity’. Well, mainly Rin and Nagisa, Rei was way too polite for that and quietly bought him drinks and chastised Nagisa with solemn comments like ‘I, for one, admired Yamazaki-san’s conviction greatly.’ The weekends, that he usually spent alone at home, or at the gym and the pool, were now a great deal more social as it turned out that Makoto now went to the same gym (free to residents of the apartment building) as him, but also hid a quiet, polite competitive streak beneath that sugared smile.

* * *

Sousuke gasped as he burst from beneath the water, a hand on the wall as he pulled off his goggles and slicked his wet hair back from his face.

“You’re so fast,” he panted softly, a grin on his face as he looked over to Makoto’s lane. Makoto smiled back and laughed, his own chest heaving with the exertion of sprinting 100 metres of freestyle. The soft sounds of the waves splashing against the sides of the pool were loud in the quiet lanes that only contained the two of them, since no one usually came around this time of late evening. It meant that they didn’t need to take other swimmers into consideration when they raced.

“So are you! I beat you by a millisecond, at best.” He shook his hair, sending droplets of water into the rippling blue surface of the pool. Sousuke watched the rivulets run down his torso from the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat, biting his lip briefly as he leaned his arms onto the concrete edge of the pool.

“It’s good to finally have some competition,” he commented with a satisfied smile, adding mindfully, “That isn’t Rin. He’s unbelievable in the water.”

“It sounds like you really admire…this Rin-san, was it?” Makoto heaved himself out of the water, hopping onto the edge of the pool and kicking his legs in the water. Sousuke mirrored his actions and shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

“He’s a pain in the ass sometimes, but he’s…he loves what he does. Passionate, or something like that.” Sousuke broke off awkwardly, finding a topic change so he didn’t have to grasp around in his vocabulary for words to describe his closest friend without feeling uncomfortably complimentary.

“That’s something great,” Makoto murmured, a gentle shine in his eyes as he turned to smile at Sousuke. Resisting the urge to look down and see if something had physically pierced his chest because the twist that just ripped through there could not have just been in his head, he instead stood up abruptly and gestured towards the change rooms. How the hell did he smile like that?

“Yeah, let’s…let’s go back,” he said quickly.

“O-oh, sure.”

* * *

As Sousuke slipped on his coat and did a final tousle with the towel in his hair, Makoto placed down his gym bag briefly and stared intently at the bench between them. The shower tap dripped softly in the background and the occasional creak of the pipes echoed extremely loud in the silence. Sousuke slowed in his motions and peered at him.

“…Is everything okay?”

Makoto blinked and looked up, a few lines around his eyes that Sousuke was not familiar with. They seemed…worried.

“I…” Makoto’s eyebrows furrowed. “I really enjoy having you as a roommate, Sousuke.” Taken aback by his sudden words, Sousuke cocked his head, unsure what he was supposed to say in reply.

“So do I?” he said tentatively, gauging Makoto’s reaction.

“And I would hate it if…if I was bothering you, or making you uncomfortable!” he blurted in a rush, looking at Sousuke with sincere, glittering green eyes.

_Jesus, does he know what he can do with those eyes?_

“…Why would you think that?” Sousuke returned his serious gaze, not giving any indication what it did to his insides. Makoto bit his bottom lip and placed his hands on the top of his bag, and shook his head after a moment.

“No reason, really.” He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder with a slightly too forced smile.“Never mind, shall we head back up?”

“Makoto.” Sousuke caught Makoto’s wrist lightly with his hand as he turned to walk toward the exit of the change rooms. They instant they touched, both their eyes flickered down quickly at their hands and Makoto jolted to a stop as Sousuke instantly retracted his hand. Sousuke didn’t believe in any sort of chemical reaction, feeling, whatever sappy romance novels said happened when two people touched. And it wasn’t that there was a spark when they touched.

…But he could still feel Makoto’s warm skin on his hand as he shoved it into his pocket and clenched his hands nervously. 24 years old and he was jumpy from touching another guy’s wrist? Christ, what the hell was wrong with him these days? Maybe it was because he unconsciously felt tentative about touching Makoto, just naturally assuming he would react negatively.

“Y-Yes?” Makoto’s voice broke through his thoughts. Not negative, and not unhappy. Sousuke mentally tucked that information away so he didn’t feel so awkward the next time he had to tap the other man on the shoulder.

“Right, I was saying…” Sousuke rubbed his neck, choosing to look at an incredibly interesting patch of tiled floor. “You don’t bother me at all. Or make me uncomfortable. There are people that do, trust me, but you are not one of them. I like you more than you seem to think I do.”  
That last sentence didn’t come out right at all.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath, looking up at Makoto reluctantly. “Not to…As in…”

“I know!” Makoto said quickly in response, saving Sousuke from his awkward ‘I didn’t just confess to you I meant something else but it came out wrong’ moment with such finesse that he suspected the innocent looking man had dealt with many situations like this before. Sure, he liked teasing Makoto, and flirting with him, but…there was a fine line between flirting and genuinely liking them. Sousuke just liked the look of Makoto, that’s all. Physical attraction meant nothing. “I know, I like you a lot too, as a friend!”

“Yeah, I…yeah.” Sousuke nodded to the ground and picked up his own bag, inwardly cursing his stupid, awkward brain and his stupid, awkward words. “Anyway, just don’t worry so much.” Makoto didn’t skip a single beat and smiled brightly in response.

* * *

“I know, I like you a lot too, as a friend!”

Makoto was a lot of things. A big brother. A son. A prostitute. Apparently, a liar too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd I'm sorry I think it's Makoto's perspective next week (that's right folks it might be a weekly update and if I slack off come hit me with a sledge hammer ) and I wonder if I go to fast and how many chapters this is going to be and when do I get to write the smut goddamnit (but will I be going too fast then oh god?!)  
> Thanks for reading, sorry for being a wreck the whole way through I'm so thankful to all the readers and lovely comments and kudos you get me through so I really hope I don't disappoint you QQ


	3. Brain Damage and Cannon Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quiet reflection where Makoto looks down on himself too much and not enough at his surroundings (but ending underneath your crush on the floor is a good thing right), Sousuke wonders why he has a brain at all if it's just going to short circuit when he needs it most, and Rin doesn't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the third chapter and I'm already late a day on updates, classic fanfic writers. Uni just started so now I have more reason to procrastinate and write and lack sleep, but really I'm just screaming all the time okay you got me I'm just trying to distract you from the fact that I'm trash at writing damn you're good. Hope you enjoy folks :)

“I know, I like you a lot too, as a friend!”

Makoto was a lot of things. A big brother. A son. A prostitute. Apparently, he was a liar too.

* * *

It was true, he liked Sousuke a lot. But not as a friend. Not from the moment they met, not when he thought they were never going to meet again. He didn’t know whether it was a blessing, or the worst punishment possible when he realised that he was moving in with the tall, teal eyed, _gorgeous_ police officer.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t slept with good looking people before. He’d been called to plenty of hotel rooms where there were pretty faces, men or women, waiting, and been requested by the same pretty faces again and again. But there was a reason those pretty faces were paying to sleep with him. They couldn’t find someone to stay with them long enough, or they had some…fantasy, that no one else wanted to fill. So they called Makoto and he did whatever they wanted for the night. Oftentimes it wouldn’t be too bad. After all, he worked for a high end, well known brothel called Spectrum Satisfaction. There, you could request guys, girls, whoever you wanted, and in return, you gave them a feasible fee, your health report and had reasonable guidelines you had to follow. All Spectrum Satisfaction’s (SS) employees were carefully selected, valuable assets, and the establishment treasured what bought in the money. As such, Makoto felt that he was…more lucky than others in the industry, to be somewhat protected by the sound name of SS.

So when he saw Sousuke, black haired, tall (just taller than him, which was something he rarely saw), eyes the colour of some exotic turquoise gem, a face that belonged on a naughty calendar and a body beneath the clothes to match, he didn’t know what to expect other than a handsome face to look at. What he didn’t expect was to spend the night not only _not_ doing what he was payed to do, but spent it having a…nice time. Okay, so he spent most of it tripping over his words and wasting most of his body heat through his face via fierce blushes that Sousuke seemed to have a talent for drawing out. Okay, so he was easy to embarrass and fluster and he wasn’t even sure how he still had a job at SS when he stuttered over his own words. Okay, so he was stupid for taking up Sousuke’s offer to just sleep when he should have just left.

It was just that, in his time working, he had never met anyone like Sousuke, someone who talked to him like he was actually a human being. Of course he could never tell Sousuke that. That his crush would ever come true was just a silly, stupid, pipe dream, and he was just happy enough to be able to see Sousuke in his day to day, to make it seem like his only purpose in life wasn’t just to wait for his assigned clients to come in on his phone and the location of the hotel.

He jumped as his phone trilled on the table and knocked him out of his thoughts. Unlocking the screen, he saw the familiar sender of Sasabe Goro, his manager at SS.

/ **Yo, Makoto! How are you feeling? You’ve been requested by Hachi-san. 12 am at Hotel Mayflower, room 718. Please take care, call me if there’s any trouble.** /

He liked his manager a lot. Sasabe Goro was a mid thirties, dyed blonde hair, friendly and genuine person. Makoto wasn’t afraid to take any problems with his clients to him, and Sasabe-san always took good care of him, making sure he was okay, making sure he was safe. He was the one who helped him get the new apartment he lived in now with Sousuke and the one who lined up his clients and gave him the time and place. Sasabe-san was also the person who helped him get through his first few weeks without ending up completely hating himself. 

Makoto sighed and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his body from slouching over at the table for so long. The wall clock read 9 pm, enough leeway for him to get ready and get there. Hachi-san was an average, dark haired man in his late twenties who had a quiet demeanour and had been using Makoto’s services for about a month, once a week. Obviously, Hachi-san was a pseudonym, which was a relatively common practise amongst people who frequented brothels. They didn’t want to be identifiable, and certainly not give any information that could lead to pointing fingers, but Makoto wasn’t that kind of person anyway. He wasn’t here to make money off people’s lapses in judgement, and he could somewhat understand the need for human contact.

“Makoto?”

Makoto was interrupted a second time and realised he was just staring blankly at the clock. Sousuke wore loose track pants and a t-shirt with some foreign basketball team logo printer on it, wiping his wet hands on his pants.

“Have you been standing there the whole time I was washing the dishes?” he asked slowly, giving him a look that Makoto now could interpret as mild concern, mixed with a tinge of teasing. It didn’t take Makoto long to realise that Sousuke wasn’t exactly liberal with his words and his expressions. It wasn’t a bad thing, it just meant Makoto got to try understand all the tiny little facial changes, the small twinkle in Sousuke’s eyes when he was teasing him, or the crease at the edge of his eyes when he was tired. Makoto laughed softly under his breath and shook his head, pointing at the clock.

“I just got…I’ve got work in a bit,” Makoto said casually, but didn’t meet Sousuke’seyes. “I’ll take a shower and be off.”

He glanced at Sousuke from the corner of his eyes as he brushed past to the bathroom, and sure enough, he caught that _look._ One that he hadn’t managed to place yet. The reason why he talked to Sousuke, to make sure he didn’t hate Makoto, or something else gut wrenching that he dreaded thinking about. Every time he left for work, Sousuke’s lips drew themselves into a thin line, and his eyes lost all previous playful cheer. He still talked in the same tone, still bid him an amicable goodbye, and yet, he wore that expression that Makoto could only place as…disgust?

He chewed his bottom lip and gripped the doorknob of the bathroom tightly. Of course he was going to be disgusted. Naïve as he was, Makoto didn’t need anyone to tell him selling his body wasn’t exactly the most upstanding of jobs. Yet, he somehow still wished, had the gall to wish that Sousuke, of all people, wouldn’t look at him like that? If so, he was dumber than he thought. He shook his head and swallowed the tight ball in his throat, twisting the knob hastily. He didn’t have time to think about that. Hachi-san liked to top, so he had things to prepare before he left.

“Makoto.” A hand fell onto his shoulder and Makoto’s breath caught in his throat. He smiled hesitantly and turned around.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked brightly, trying not to be nervous at how close Sousuke stood or how the shirt was tight around his torso in all the right places when he moved.

“Nothing, you just seemed a little out of it. You okay?” Sousuke peered at him closely, way too closely, and it was all concern in his eyes now and Makoto hated that all his anxiety just melted away, as easy as that, when he looked back into Sousuke’s teal eyes. His face grew warm and he had to break eye contact to stare at the ground, backing further into the bathroom to put some distance between them.

“F-Fine, I’m fine,” Makoto stammered, his feet hitting the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

“Hey, wait –“ Sousuke’s eyes flickered downwards behind him and he took a step closer, making Makoto teeter back even further.

That’s when he realised exactly what Sousuke was looking at behind him…and promptly proceeded to slip backwards as his foot slid in something cold and wet. His hands flew up reflexively for the nearest purchase – Sousuke – and grabbed onto his outstretched hand. He had a brief moment of relief, before he realised that _oh crap_ he was still falling, and now he had someone on top of him and this was going to hurt when he hit the ground.

The first thing he registered happening was the very hard impact of his back slamming into the ground, and the feeling of all the air in his lungs being knocked out of him. Second, feeling surprisingly non-concussed despite being almost sure he had hit his head, though he was having a lot of trouble using his lungs at this particular moment. Third, there was someone who was heavy, warm, and smelt insanely good on top of him.

There was a moment of quiet, the only sound was of water dripping onto the floor and a quiet groan. Sousuke swore softly under his breath and Makoto felt the small puff of warm breath against his collar bone. 

“Jesus, are you alright?” Sousuke raised his head. Still struggling to pull air back into his lungs, Makoto nodded shakily, feeling cold water seep and soak into his shirt. “Fucking pipes were leaking…ouch.”  
Makoto felt something warm remove itself from the back of his head. Oh. That was why he wasn’t feeling concussed. Sousuke pulled his hand back from behind Makoto’s head, shaking it and wiggling his fingers. The skin was an angry red and his knuckles were skinned from where they had scraped along the tiles. The sight of the injury shocked Makoto so much air actually rushed back into his lungs. 

“Oh my god –“He still had to gulp in air here, “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Sousuke looked at him strangely and his hand stopped, moving down to grab Makoto’s chin and tilt it so he was forced to look into his eyes. His mental eyes rolled at himself when he somehow had the spare brain power to blush, and have all his senses suddenly realise that his hands were gripping onto Sousuke’s sides, and that they were pressed together from chest down. His heart started beating wildly in his chest and he stayed very still, though the cold water felt terrible along his back. He prayed that Sousuke didn’t notice the cannon fire beating against his ribs. 

“Are you seriously asking me if _I’m_ okay? Now I’m sure I didn’t save you brain damage,” Sousuke said incredulously, letting go of Makoto’s chin and shaking his head. 

“N-No! I’m really alright!” Makoto loosened his grip on Sousuke’s t-shirt, still flushing violently and tried to sit up, bumping into Sousuke’s shoulder in the process and using his arms to push himself up. How did he smell so nice? Like something woody and fresh and…

Was sitting up really the best idea because Sousuke’s face was right below his, so close he could count his dark lashes. He was so warm.  
Sousuke followed and got up on his hands, glancing up. Their eyes met briefly and he could swear he saw the other man swallow hard, swear he saw those blue green eyes flicker down to his lips and it would be easy to just lean down and tilt his head and-

“Crap, sorry,” Sousuke mumbled in a rush, scrambling back onto his knees and looking to the side. “Didn’t mean to crush you for so long.” 

“N-No, it’s fine.” Makoto smiled down at his lap. Of course, he almost forgot. Who in their right mind would want to kiss a prostitute? “Anyway, I…I have to shower, so…” 

“Right!” Sousuke stood up and offered a hand to Makoto. 

“I’m fine.” Makoto shook his head and pulled himself up with the edge of the bathtub. His back and his elbows ached from where they slammed into the ground, but it’d probably bruise at worse, and he had work to get to. 

“I’ll fix the pipe while you’re…gone. Be careful of the water.” Sousuke turned out the door, hesitating briefly as he grabbed the door frame. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes.” Makoto smiled and nodded, like he always did, laughing softly as he pulled his wet shirt off his skin. “Once I get this off me.” 

Sousuke chuckled under his breath in response and gave him a small wave, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“Shit,” Sousuke swore under his breath, hands on his hips as he glared at the ground. What was he thinking? Other than feeling Makoto’s heartbeat through his chest. Or his soft looking lips right near his. His fluttering green eyes, or his breath against his cheek – “Shit.” 

He looked at his hand and frowned, clenching his hand together and feeling the sharp sting of the scraped skin stretching. What kind of guy would Makoto think he was if he had kissed him?  
His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he let it ring a few times before finally dropping his eyes and glancing at the screen. Ah, Rin. Just who he needed to talk to. 

“Hello?” He jammed the phone between his shoulder and his ear, walking to the kitchen and shoving his hand under the cold water he turned on before drying it carefully with a tissue. His knuckles hurt the most from the hard impact against the tiled ground more than the actual scrapes, but it wasn’t anything that would hinder his movement. His mind was far more preoccupied on listing all the reasons why he was idiot for thinking of kissing Makoto. 

_“Yo, what’s up? The others wanna hang out, you’re free right?”_ Rin’s voice was somewhat calming and familiar, and Sousuke slumped into one of the kitchen seats with a sigh. 

“Are you with the ‘others’ right now?” 

They both knew that the ‘others’ constituted of only Nagisa and Rei, yet they tried to keep up this façade that maybe they had other, less weird friends.

 _“Nah, meeting up with them later. I think Nagisa tried to call you?”_

“Huh. Yeah, I think I remember that.” Sousuke had promptly hung up after his first words were ‘How’s living with Makoto? Can I talk to him?’. Somehow, after almost a month of living with Makoto, they still managed to find it fascinating. 

_“Anyway, yes or no?”_

“Is saying no even worth the time?” 

_“Not really. I’m on my way to your place to pick you up.”_

“Of course you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was boring guys, but damn I'm excited 'cause next week is club scene writing and drunk Rin and Nagisa and Rei and Sousuke AND FINALLY MAYBE SOME ACTION hohoho help me  
> As usual, thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos and everything, it really is so encouraging and I love you all - same place as always if you want to yell at me: http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/  
> (By the way I can't remove the chap 1 end notes (known issue) from all the chapters ends so just bear with me and how weird it looks I'm already awkward enough)


	4. Here's to Drunken Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be a fun night out if only they would just. stop. bugging him about Makoto...but that's what friends and alcohol are for, probably. Sousuke finally makes some serious realisations and gets way too drunk, and maybe, way too truthful for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep a day late again, this chapter is relatively big and was a tough one to churn out, hope it didn't come out sloppy qq  
> I had a lot of fun near the end though, huehuehue. I'm actually a little bit sick and gross so I'm hoping it won't affect writing and uni and being lazy o3o  
> Happy reading :>

Samezuka night club was less a full on night club and more of a club and bar joint that was well known, but not exceedingly popular so that one had to line up just to get in on a Friday night. There was a bar area, filled with small wooden tables, side booths and a clean, well kept bar with shelves full of multicoloured drinks behind it, lit up with dim, neon lights. The club area consisted mostly of the dance floor in an adjoining room, where the music played loud, the lights were erratic and inhibitions at an all time low.

There was a separate bar in the club area, and the odd group of Sousuke, Rin, Nagisa and Rei liked to sit two tables down from where the bar connected to the dance floor. At this distance, the music didn’t pound as loud, but was audible at a nice level while conversation could still be made without shouting and a lot of ‘huh?’s, but still close enough that Nagisa could drag unwilling people there before they could escape.

It wasn’t extremely busy tonight, but it hadn’t hit prime club time yet, so there was sure to be a fresh wave of scantily dressed, shivering club goers that would bustle through the door as the night went on.

“Move over,” Rin said briskly to Sousuke as he carried over the miscellaneous drinks they had ordered earlier and pushed them in front of their owners. The bright neon blue drink went to Nagisa, a modest lemon lime and bitters to Rei, a beer to Sousuke, and an apple cider for Rin, who tended to go as red as his hair after he drank anything too alcoholic. Nagisa had a liver like a seasoned 50 year old pub goer, but even the best fell to the insanely alcoholic drinks that Samezuka offered, even if he had to start a little earlier. Which meant he also got chatty – chatt _ier_ – a lot faster than the others.

“So, how’s-”

“If the words ‘Makoto’ come through those lips, I’ll probably kill you.” Sousuke sipped on his drink, his tone monotonous. Rin whistled as Nagisa pouted and leaned back on his chair, taking a not at all discouraged gulp of his cocktail.

“Edgy today,” Rin commented lightly. “Usually takes you at least 3 more drinks before you start threatening Nagisa.”

“Usually, he hasn’t been bugging me for weeks.” Sousuke gave a tight lipped smile, right into Nagisa’s blinding one.

“Awww, c’mon! I’m just curious, don’t be mad at me,” the short blond chirped, offering his drink like a peace offering. Sousuke sighed and shook his head, raising his hand at the red headed bartender for another drink, who grinned and nodded. Another reason why they frequented this bar so much was their close relationship to the club owner – Seijuro Mikoshiba, a close high school friend of theirs. Thanks to that, they usually got stellar service from his little brother – Momotarou Mikoshiba, the enthusiastic waiter, and if they stayed after hours, usually caught another round together or borrowed a room upstairs if they couldn’t drive back.

“I’m not mad, you’re just annoying. I’m used to it.” He nodded gratefully at Momo when he placed another beer in front of him.

“That’s the spirit.” Rin slapped him on the back and Sousuke rolled his eyes, though a smile betrayed him. “Seriously though, how is it going? When are you going to let us meet him?”

“What on earth makes you think he’d want to meet you guys?” Sousuke scoffed, leaning his face on his hand. “Also, no fucking way.”

“You can’t keep your boy toy all to yourself!” Nagisa whined, leaning both elbows on the table like he could convince Sousuke better when he was closer.

“Nagisa!” Rei scolded, giving his high school sweet heart a gentle reminding elbow to the side. “Think about what phrases you use before you speak.”

“Listen to your better half, Nagisa.” Sousuke nodded in his direction and silently praised the universe’s strange ways of keeping the energetic blond under control – pair him with Rei. “Also, he’s not my _goddamn boy to_ – you know what, screw it.” Sousuke downed the rest of his drink, putting a hand up in the air before the liquid was all the way down his throat. “It’ll be so much easier to ignore you all when I’m wasted.”

“Man, you guys are going hard tonight, what’s the special occasion?” Momo bounced over, a cheeky grin decorating his face, as per usual.

“Sousuke’s drinking to deal with the annoying things Nagisa does,” Rin explained brightly and pushed his empty glass forward for Momo to pick up.

“You mean talk?” Momo grinned and made the chatter bird motion with his hand.

“Ahh! You can’t be mean to me too, Momo-chan! I thought we were pals!” Nagisa jumped forward in his seat, leaning so far out that Rei actually held his hands out in case the blond fell.

“Kidding, kidding! You’re the best, Nagisacchi. Whaddya guys feel like?” The bubbly red head shoved his hands in his apron pocket.

“Specials for the entire table,” Sousuke said in a tone that allowed no one to reprimand and, for the first time since they got there, grinned.

“Awesome choice,” Momo commented seriously and waved as he ran to his brother to get the drinks started.

* * *

Samezuka specials were a particular kind of shot that Samezuka night club and bar was famous for, and for good reason. Though small and harmless looking, the special was, as all shots are, completely, misleadingly and ridiculously alcoholic. Sousuke had his suspicions that it was just an absinthe-and-something-to-make-it-not-taste-like-absinthe concoction that Seijuro had slammed together and doled out to his customers. And the customers loved it. It didn’t taste like complete crap, it got you pleasantly and then insanely drunk very quick, and it made dealing with Nagisa seem like a summer breeze.

* * *

“Look, what I’m trying to say is,” Sousuke iterated carefully, well aware that if he did not focus all his attention into controlling his tongue, that it would probably slip into complete nonsense, “I just like how Makoto looks, it’s not a ‘like’ thing or whatever.”

“That’s a fucking lie.” Rin poked him in the arm, his face having reached such a red it had almost gone a full circle.

“Yeahhhh! Sou-chan’s got a huuuuuge crush on Makoooo!” Nagisa added unhelpfully, grinning from ear to ear like he’d just heard the funniest joke.

“Perhaps you are fond of him?” Rei offered, adjusting his glasses carefully. Rei was good at hiding the fact he was drunk, on account of the fact that he did not turn red, acted like himself, if a bit more talkative and was a lot more willing to dance, right up to the moment he keeled over and completely passed out.

“You’ve…you’ve never even met the guy, Nagisa!” Sousuke waved his hand dismissively at the fairly intoxicated blond. “I think I would know if I liked him, and I don’t!”

“Lie,” Rin sing-songed, poking him again. Sousuke threw his hands up exasperatedly, narrowly avoiding knocking over the half full drinks on the table.

“If I knew making a best friend meant having a walking lie detector, I would have reconsidered ever becoming your friend.” He lightly punched Rin on the shoulder (almost missing, when everything in front of his eyes doubled for a moment) and earned himself a scoff and a hearty arm around the shoulders.

“So you admit, Sousuke! You do like our lil’ call boy!” Rin teased cheerfully. Sousuke huffed and shook his head indignantly, shrugging Rin’s arm off.

“Just ‘cause I…get a little nervous ‘round the guy, and draw mental blanks and look at him and think he’s cute and my chest kinda goes funny, doesn’t mean I like him or whatever,” Sousuke insisted, taking an offended gulp of his drink, unaware of the raised eyebrows and stares shared on the table around him.

“Yamazaki-san –” Rei pushed his glasses up again.

“Call me Sousuke!” He glared at Rei over his glass and Rei cleared his throat, nodding timidly.

“Sousuke-san, the symptoms that you just listed…” the dark haired man shrugged helplessly, “…are all indicative of an emotional and physical attraction towards, um, ‘Midori’-san.”

“Uh huh! Rei-chan’s right! Listen to my better half, Sou-chan,” Nagisa chimed sweetly, and Sousuke could somewhat hate and appreciate having his own words used thrown back at him. He squinted briefly at the three of them, trying to get his muddled thoughts in order as he turned his gaze down at the table.

Makoto was on his mind a lot. In fact, he’s been all that Sousuke’s been talking about with these guys the past couple of weeks. Every time they were together, Sousuke was always thinking of how to make Makoto blush, or laugh, or smile – and how it’d make his heart skip a beat – and when alone…slightly dirtier thoughts. His head flew up and his eyes widened in complete horror as he looked at the members at the table.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered. “I like Makoto a goddamn _lot._ ”

Nagisa nodded enthusiastically, silently toasting Sousuke’s revelation by downing his drink. Rin was – unsuccessfully – suppressing laughter, which was turning into hiccups and he managed to get it together enough to pat Sousuke on the back sympathetically.

“You did it, Sousuke, I knew you had it in you!” Rin signalled for another round of drinks, which Momo saluted to with a big smile. When the drinks arrived, Sousuke was snapped out of his post-revelation haze with a sharp elbow, watching Rin raise the shot glass in a delighted toast.

“To Sousuke, for making the most clichéd mistake ever,” Rin grinned right at Sousuke, “He fell for the call boy!” Amongst cheerful echoes of ‘He fell for the call boy’, Sousuke downed his shot and wondered how he could be such an idiot.

* * *

“Hi!”

Sousuke turned from where he waited in front of the male toilets, glancing down at the place the voice had come from. Deciding that it was time to sober up just a tiny bit, he had planned to wash his face, only to have to wait while whoever was in there took his sweet time. The owner of the voice was a rather petite, dark haired girl, light brown eyes, wearing a tight, red dress that showed off her waist and her chest. Her lipstick matched the shade of her dress, though it was dim in the light of the hallway, but Sousuke could still see that she was quite cute, and what Rin would definitely also call ‘his type’.

“Hey,” Sousuke replied quickly, realising he hadn’t actually said anything yet.

“Waitin’ around for the toilets?” She leaned forward with a flirtatious smile, giving him a generous view into where her dress dipped into her cleavage, and Sousuke cleared his throat, even if he was drunk and mostly non-functional, he could still tell a come-on when he saw one.

“Yeah.” He watched her hand come up and gently touch his elbow, pulling herself closer to him in an incredibly familiar gesture. Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had a short fling before at the club.

“You alone?” She lowered her voice, and at the back of Sousuke’s mind, he admired the girl’s straightforwardness. She didn’t screw around and knew exactly what she wanted. Unlike him. Couldn’t even figure out who he liked, let alone deal with it in a mature way fitting of an adult. Which he obviously wasn’t.

“Some friends out there.”He shrugged, watching the door in front of him slam open and a black haired young man smelling way too much of cologne trot back out onto the dance floor. A gentle tug on his arm brought his attention back to the girl, who backed into the vacant toilet with his arm in tow.

“They won’t miss you for a bit, right?” Sousuke glanced briefly out at the dance floor, catching sight of Rei being dragged from the bar side onto the main floor by Nagisa and Rin, and let himself be pulled with her as he shook his head.

“No, I guess not.”

* * *

Makoto was startled by the sound of the doorbell, not expecting the sudden bell at the ungodly hour of 3.30 am in the morning. He himself had only arrived back at home half an hour ago, and was debating whether he should shower again before he went to bed or just hit the sack.

He peeked out the door and immediately jumped back as a short, red haired male sent the door flying and stumbled in with Sousuke.

“Oh!” The red haired man looked in his teens, a young adult, with bright golden eyes and a gigantic grin on his face, though he looked like he was struggling supporting someone larger than him. “You must be Makoto-san! My name’s Momo, it’s nice to meetcha! Sousuke-senpai was muttering about you non-stop in the car. Could ya show me his room?”

“H-Hello? Oh! Right, this room!” Makoto replied to Momo’s excited onslaught of words nervously, first of all still processing the current events and – _Sousuke was talking about him?_ – this energetic red head tugging Sousuke into his room. He could smell a strong scent of alcohol off the both of them, though Momo didn’t seem drunk at all, while Sousuke looked quite out of it.

He heard soft mutterings coming from inside the room, occasionally punctuated by Momo’s cheerful voice, finally gathering the courage to walk up and peek in to see if everything was alright. Momo burst out of the room as he came close, knocking into Makoto and throwing out a fast apology before jogging to the door and hurriedly putting on his shoes.

“Sorry ‘bout that, my brother asked if I could drive Sousuke-senpai home, since there wasn’t enough room at the bar for all of them. Could ya get him a glass of water? I gotta head back and help close up!” Momo waved while Makoto nodded slowly, bewildered by the young man’s energy at this time of night. The door clicked shut and took with it the light of the hallway, leaving Makoto standing confused, uncertain, and still slightly reeling from the whirlwind that just flew past him, in the dark.

A soft mumble brought him back to reality and he quickly remembered the incapacitated Sousuke in his room. He ran a cup under the cold water tap and cautiously peered into the dark room, knocking lightly against the door.

“Sousuke, are you alright? I’m coming in, okay?” he said softly, surprised to see Sousuke sitting upright on the edge of the double bed that pressed against the wall, head in his hands – admittedly, a slightly more worrying action. “Hey.”

He placed a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder and squatted down in front of him. Sousuke slowly raised his head out of his hands, his eyes stunning Makoto, even in the dark, and focused onto what was in front of him.

“Makoto.” It was more a statement, and he replied with a smile, holding out the water. “…Thanks.” Despite his sluggish behaviour, Sousuke didn’t seem incredibly out of sorts like some drunks Makoto had met in his life before, the ones that couldn’t stay still, or cried, or slept, he just seemed to be deep in thought. He took a long drink, finishing most of the glass before placing it on his drawer and looking back at Makoto. Unblinkingly. Quietly.

“A-Are you feeling alright?” Makoto averted his eyes to the carpet very quickly, standing back up in a rush. Being looked at from that angle wasn’t healthy for his heart.

“…Yeah.” Sousuke’s eyes followed him up, and the corners of his lips raised just the tiny bit, almost in a way that unsettled Makoto.

“I’ll…just be in my room, so call me if you need anything, okay?” he said quickly, suddenly aware of an unfamiliar tension between the two of them that he wasn’t sure how to deal with so he was just going to retreat very swiftly –

“Makoto.”

God, that low voice was rubbing Makoto in all the right ways. He didn’t know whether he hated or loved drunk Sousuke. He exhaled slowly and turned around with a smile, tilting his head in question.

“Yes?”

“C’mere,” Sousuke said in the same tone, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, looking at Makoto from under dark lashes. The man really made looking sexy an effortless art. Compelled to comply, Makoto backtracked a few steps slowly and made sure he left some space between them as he returned to standing in front of Sousuke. He hoped he didn’t look nervous, because his mind (and heart) was racing, what was he supposed to do? What did Sousuke want, why was he looking at him like that, when was he going to talk, what was he going to say –

“Y’know, I’m really drunk,” Sousuke began, almost awkward and apologetic and with the calm, un-slurred (though a bit lazy) tone of someone completely sober as he sat more upright. Despite himself, Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle at the odd combination of behaviours.

“Yes, I know.”

“So, I got hit on by this cute girl,” he continued casually, and though Makoto’s stomach dropped, he managed an encouraging ‘mhm?’. It wasn’t surprising news, but he didn’t particularly feel like being reminded of how many people were better suited for Sousuke. “An’ she was my type or something, and she took me someplace quiet.”

Makoto’s smile felt stony on his face, and he bit his tongue to distract himself from the cold spreading in his chest. Sousuke wasn’t even close to being ‘his’ to hoard, and he had every right to go out and do anything with anyone he wanted. Makoto’s feelings were precisely that – his own, and he wouldn’t let them get the better of him and affect Sousuke’s life.

“She was real cute, right, and she had pretty eyes, and nice lips, and other places and whatever,” Sousuke said dismissively, obviously oblivious to the tight smile on Makoto’s lips, and even the teal eyed man’s sudden, warm hand around his wrist couldn’t wash away the sharp sting in his throat. “But get this,” Sousuke tightened his hold around Makoto’s wrist and suddenly pulled him closer, quickly closing the gap Makoto had very purposely left between them. He was now, all of a sudden, standing in the space between Sousuke’s legs, looking down at smouldering blue green eyes near his chest, and his breath was caught in his throat as he froze in place, feeling warmth seep into his skin from where they were agonisingly close together.

“Get what?” Makoto didn’t mean for his voice to come out a whisper, but he was having trouble formulating logical thoughts, so it was an achievement he managed to say anything at all. His heart rocketed into his throat as Sousuke reached up his arm and pulled him even further down, so close he could smell apple and lemon and Sousuke’s soft breath on his cheek, which was probably redder than Momo’s hair at this point. His own breath was still held tightly hostage in his chest to the sound of his thudding heart.

“I’m starin’ at this pretty girl,” Sousuke murmured into his ear, “all ready to be kissed or something, and for some goddamn reason…all I can think about?” Sousuke’s hand tightened around his arm, “All I can think about is how she has _nothing_ on you.”

And Makoto’s pretty sure his heart stopped right there and he’s just died and that’s okay because he’s died happy – had Sousuke not then pulled back just the slightest bit, grabbed the back of his neck with his other large, warm hand and pulled him down, pressing the softest, gentlest, best kiss Makoto’s ever experienced against his lips.

 _Now_ he can die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHO is that a cliffy I see that's payback for every cliffhanger I've been left on I'm sorry. I had to end it there or it'd go on too long, and I'd never get this chapter out. As always thank you so much for the support you guys have shown, you're all amazing!  
> If you need to set me on fire find me here: http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you for reading, please be gentleee <3  
> p.s compelled to comply, obviously oblivious, I'm tryna tongue twist y'all this chap :>


	5. Lose My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's an excellent kisser even when drunk, Makoto has to remember that he's the one that's actually sober, and thank god these walls aren't thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! Here I am, posting at 2.30 am in the morning again why do I do this to myself you know I'm an adult right  
> Soooo, I had so much trouble writing this chapter I have no idea why, it's not my first time writing smut, I think I just hit a huge roadblock, but tada it finally got done! (I will be asking something at the end of this chap tho <3)   
> I always have to listen to edm or some clubby music when writing smut, but I'm totally digging Apollo by Last Dinosaurs right now (any fans? :D They come to my uni every year ^^)   
> Sorry there isn't much plot, that comes next week probably, I hope to god you enjoy ;^;

Makoto’s been kissed before. By past lovers, and nowadays, people he didn’t even know well. He was no stranger to kissing, and while he wasn’t ‘proud’ per se in his skill, he knew how to stand his own. But this drunk, tall, hot police officer was giving his skill a run for his money.

Sousuke pressed his warm lips against his, Makoto’s hands braced loosely against broad shoulders. He could lightly taste the last sweet thing Sousuke had drunk, and again and again as Sousuke would pull back the slightest distance, not enough for their lips to separate, and push forward gently to press light, slow kisses to the corners of Makoto’s mouth, his bottom lip… Makoto’s head was swimming and his body was burning when Sousuke finally pulled away. His eyes fluttered open slowly in a daze, taking a long moment to try find words again, and get his mouth to use them.

“I…” he managed to mumble, recovering enough of his brain function to be entirely astonished at, first of all, how tender and precise Sousuke was considering his level of intoxication, and secondly, how he was so good at making Makoto lose his mind. The hand at the back of his neck slowly moved around and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, a thumb running along his hot cheek. Licking his lips, Sousuke loosened his grip on Makoto’s arm and slowly trailed it down to grab his hand.

“Sou…” Makoto’s voice tapered off as Sousuke’s eyes flickered up, shaded dark with yearning, a light flush dusting his cheeks as he coaxed Makoto’s palm up, bringing it to his lips. A sharp tingle ran up Makoto’s arm and he inhaled sharply, not finding words in his throat to protest at the lips running along his thumb, all the while staring, embarrassed to no end but so, so entranced by the intensity of Sousuke’s unwavering gaze. When the lightest of teeth grazed against his wrist, he was unable to stop the soft whimper that escaped his lips and instantly raised a hand to his mouth, covering it like a child caught swearing.

The lips at his wrist had stilled, and Sousuke exhaled, the breath shaky against Makoto’s skin.

“You…” Sousuke almost looked like he was scowling when he pulled Makoto harshly towards him, an arm around his waist as his face was brought towards Sousuke again. “You drive me crazy.”

The second kiss was not even remotely reminiscent of the first. Sousuke’s lips pressed against his more forcefully, more heatedly, his hand cupping Makoto’s chin and his fingers lightly running along his jaw line, coaxing his mouth open. Makoto’s knees were pushed against the mattress, his balance kept mostly by the arm around him and the body in front of him, but Sousuke was still managing to make him feel dizzy as he grazed his teeth along Makoto’s bottom lip.

He didn’t even remember when he did it, but his hand was threaded through Sousuke’s soft, short hair, and it tightened slightly as he felt the hot, prickling touch of the dark haired man’s hand against his skin as it slipped underneath his shirt to the small of his back. His lips parted slightly in reaction, and Sousuke licked his bottom lip lightly and quickly, pulling back briefly and stroking the skin at Makoto’s back, right above his waistband softly with his fingertips. Makoto responded automatically by chasing blindly after Sousuke’s lips, because sure he wants to see Sousuke, but having his eyes closed made every other sensation feel more electric and added to the heat, the longing, building in his navel. His efforts were rewarded when Sousuke brushed his tongue against his and let out a breathless, deep hum of approval. A pleasant heat rippled through his body at the action and Makoto found himself pushing forward, trying to get more contact between the two of them wherever possible. Instead, Sousuke pulled back and gave Makoto a slow sweeping look – that made Makoto’s knees weak – through his half lidded eyes, slowly moving his hand from around Makoto’s waist to his stomach, leaving a warm, tingling trail across his skin. He was almost disappointed when he felt that warmth leave his skin, but Sousuke had moved both his hands to the first button of Makoto’s shirt, unbuttoning it with a deliberate, frustrating slowness that was repeated all the way down to his navel.

The air was a little chilly against his heated skin, but Makoto was quickly distracted by Sousuke’s lips pressing against his midsection, sending searing sparks down his spine and the pit of his stomach. As Sousuke trailed kisses down his abdomen, Makoto felt them gradually become more lingering and open mouthed, feeling teeth lightly nipping at his skin and Sousuke’s hot tongue running across his hip…

An involuntary purr of pleasure escaped his throat and his hand threaded itself tighter in Sousuke’s hair. A sting at his waist jolted him slightly and a few of his senses came flying back in time to feel startled by the teeth marks that bite was surely going to leave, and to realise what kind of noises had just come out of his mouth. He wouldn’t say it was habitual, and anyone who knew Makoto at all would know he wasn’t exactly the kind of person to be…loud, but his work had so repeatedly required him to be vocal that he had become accustomed to just letting whatever sensation drive his voice.

But to let Sousuke hear those embarrassing noises?

“Sorry, I didn’t mean…” Sousuke mumbled against his skin, not really sounding sorry at all as he dragged his tongue across the shallow marks. “You just – the noise, you made…it caught me off guard.”

“I-I didn’t mean to, I just…!” Makoto resisted the urge to cover his face with his hands, not willing to ruin the mood with his embarrassment but he was just so mortified and his face was so hot you could fry an egg on it and why was he so hopeless? There was a puff against his skin as Sousuke gave a short laugh and grabbed the backs of Makoto’s legs, buckling them forward and pulling them so that he was now effectively straddling Sousuke. Without even a chance to protest, Sousuke pressed his mouth to Makoto’s, sliding his tongue against the underside of his and pushing their hips together. With a smooth shrug and tug, Sousuke slipped off his jacket and threw it to the side, his arms returning to Makoto’s waist, all without breaking the kiss. He felt hands tug at his belt and the heat in his stomach flared up again, Sousuke’s lips trailing down his jaw as he finally figured out the buckle and let the belt slide to the floor, unzipping the front of Makoto’s pants and pushing them down as far as they would go.

“If you’re holding back those noises on purpose,” Sousuke breathed against his throat, giving the sensitive skin there a chastising nip, “stop it.”

“B-But –” Makoto protested weakly, shuddering softly as fingers brushed against the half hard cock in his briefs. Makoto felt Sousuke smile against his skin, and slip his fingers beneath the waist band, pulling it over his groin. Makoto bit his lip, gripping Sousuke’s shoulders tighter as fingers traced his hip bone, the teeth marks, his lower navel…but obviously skirted around his erection, and he pushed down a frustrated groan.

“Okay, f-fine,” he hurriedly mumbled into Sousuke’s shoulder, flushing so hard he could feel the heat in his neck. “I’ll…stop.”

“Thought so,” Sousuke laughed low in his throat and finally let his hand drop to Makoto’s erection.

* * *

Sousuke was not a rowdy drunk. Or so he liked to think. Things got a little hazy, maybe he was a little more forward, but he wasn’t one to make rash decisions and do stupid things. Except tonight, of course.

His head had been feeling heavy, the ride home with Momo had been way too noisy, and when Makoto stood there, smelling better than a scented candle store, that _smile_ on his face, all he wanted was to kiss him breathless.

So he did. And he was far too drunk to think of the consequences, and there was nothing on this planet that would stop him from eliciting these gut wrenching noises coming from Makoto.

As if his head wasn’t muddled enough already, his senses were filled with Makoto’s smell, his heat, the soft, breathy moans in his ear as he stroked Makoto’s hot shaft… His erection throbbed in his pants, and he shifted slightly to alleviate the pressure, a soft groan escaping him as Makoto skirted to follow him.

“Sousuke…” Makoto’s voice shook slightly in his throat as he grabbed Sousuke’s hand still, raising his head to send him a hazy, shy, look. Sousuke’s never been more seduced by something so simple in his life. “I’ll – I want…”

“Mm?” Sousuke moved his hand, stroking his thumb over the head of Makoto’s erection and savouring the way his green eyes flickered and his wet lips parted in a silent gasp. He almost didn’t notice the deft unbuttoning of his pants, had Makoto not pressed a palm to the erection straining against his underwear. He growled in his throat at the hot spark of pleasure the action elicited, a heavier haze of lust bearing down in his stomach as Makoto licked his own bottom lip and pushed his hips forward. His breath came faster as Makoto pulled his cock free and tilted his head up for a brief kiss, both their breaths halting for a moment as Sousuke wrapped a hand around their shafts, pressing the heated flesh together.

The contact made a liquid heat pool in his stomach and he groaned, the sound caught by Makoto’s lips as he pulled Sousuke’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked, his hand joining Sousuke’s and hastening the rhythm of his strokes. He was very pleasantly surprised by Makoto’s initiative, though the blazing red of the shy man’s face was something not even the dark of his room could hide. As the tingling pleasure in his stomach grew, he felt his hand growing wetter with the pre-cum dripping down their cocks, his breaths becoming shorter in time with Makoto’s soft cries. A particularly strong push from Makoto’s waist left them both moaning, and Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek to stop the sensation from overflowing.

“Sousuke…!” Makoto’s fingers dug into his shoulder, his hips bucking forward like he could increase the friction.

“Close,” Sousuke panted against Makoto’s ear, lightly biting his ear lobe and tightening his hand around their cocks. Makoto gave a frantic nod – or it could have been a jolt, either way – and his entire body went taut, a shuddering moan right by Sousuke’s ear as hot liquid splashed against his fingers. He heard the sound of his name being gasped and Sousuke’s own self control broke as a wave of hot pleasure seared his body, Makoto’s name on his lips as he came. His mind went blank as he let the juddering sensation run through his body, briefly aware of Makoto’s heaving chest against his own, the warm fluid on his hand, Makoto’s smell…

He could drown in it, and he’d go happy.

Makoto was the first to move after they had finally caught their breaths, languidly pulling back and cupping his face with the hand that had been around his shoulders. Sousuke blinked his heavy eyelids, his entire body feeling like melting, liquid metal as he stared into gentle, green eyes. He felt the entire night catch up to him in one, fell swoop as his brain decided that it was entirely content where he was, and nodding to whatever gentle question Makoto asked, regretted not kissing him one more time before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou you gigantic assnugget i can't believe you fell asleep (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻  
> Anyway, as always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, kudos, you're all so kind and supportive, it really helps o3o  
> On that note, I'd like to ask if anyone wanted to be my beta and help my terrible writer's block a bit? What I'm kinda looking for is basically inspiration, so if you're good with grammar, someone I can talk to about soumako, someone I can bounce ideas off, just to help me get writing, I would be so grateful. If you're interested in helping a pleb like me, message me on tumblr (http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/) or give me a way to contact you, and I'd love to talk and see if we click ;)


	6. Make Me Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hang over is pretty bad but talking to Makoto the morning after - why can't Sousuke ever do things right in his life? The pink haired troublemaker finally makes an appearance and Makoto is called by a familiar client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Hi. Sorry. I had a lab report due so I basically threw everything out the window and cried for a solid week. BUT NO EXCUSES, I'm sorry I'm late! In other news, thank you so much all the people who were offering help last week! I really appreciate it, and if it were possible for my brain I'd garner everyone's help! But I had to find someone who could chat around the same time zone and stuff, so I'd like to thank shizuumi151 for being a very diligent and fun beta :)

Sousuke woke up – as most hung over people did – slowly, regrettably and painfully. He thanked his lucky stars that his curtains had been drawn shut, and that only the slightest ray of light spilled onto the foot of his bed. He groaned and rested the back of his hand on his eyes, sifting through the kaleidoscope of broken memories slowly and carefully, lest he let an important one slip through the cracks of his fragile consciousness.

Loud music, several shots in succession, Rin near crying about a guy who dumped him, a girl protesting as he pushed past her in the stall, Momo taking advantage of his inability to stop him to talk about beetles or something, home…and Makoto.

“ _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit_ ,” he hissed slowly under his breath, sitting up groggily and glaring at his bedside clock. It was just past noon, and Sousuke raised his covers to check his state of dress. Just his underwear. He desperately tried to ascertain a clearer picture of what happened last night after entering his room, but all that surfaced were flitting images, sounds, smells…mostly of Makoto.

Makoto’s skin against his fingers, his lips. Makoto’s lips pressed against his. The sounds Makoto’s lips were capable of forming. How even in the dark, Sousuke could tell their bodies fit together so well, that it felt better than anything his imagination could have ever conjured. Yet, he couldn’t remember enough to quell the questions quickly rising to the surface.

When did he fall asleep? What did he even say to Makoto? Did Makoto even…?

Disgust began to turn his stomach as he continued – or failed – to remember how the night had unfolded. Makoto had a demeanour so gentle that he wouldn’t say no to his worst enemy. Then his drunken ass came along, demanding attention and…more, without any regard for Makoto at all.

The sound of chair legs scraping against wood yanked Sousuke back into the now, slapping him with the reality of Makoto being right outside, very real and very something he had to handle. He was supposed to be the good guy, someone Makoto could rely on. But he’d always been good at screwing things up; why should this instance be any different? He threw the covers off with a repulsed grunt, tousling his bedhead and pulling whatever pants or T-shirt he could find from the drawer.

He stood in front of the door, ignoring the ache in his temple and the quiet nausea hovering at the edges of his mind. Looking down at the ground with an irritated intensity usually reserved for Nagisa, he finally gave it a decisive push, hoping that it had all been in his head, maybe just a dream that he had done those things to Makoto…

Makoto glanced up from the table, and immediately flushed a bright red behind his dark green glasses, fingers fumbling with the book he was holding. No, it had definitely happened.

“G-Good morning!” Makoto stammered, giving his glasses a quick shove on the bridge of his nose, floundering until he managed to properly bookmark the page he lost. Wait, was that a cat bookmark?

“…Morning,” Sousuke replied slowly, pulling out a chair across from Makoto.

“H-How are you feeling? Did you want…coffee? There’s some on the–”

“I’ll grab some later.” Sousuke shook his head gently, staring closely at the flustered, brown haired man. “I’m alright. I...” He trailed off, sighing and ruffling his hair agitatedly. There was a certain amount of delicacy required regarding drunken debacles that he lacked greatly, especially when it came to someone that reduced his insides to mush with a smile. “Did you…I didn’t know you wore glasses.”

“Oh!” Makoto raised a hand to the objects in question and smiled helplessly. “I’m a bit short-sighted, that’s all. If I want to read at an arm’s length, I have to put them on. Usually I have contacts, but...” He shrugged, taking them off to study them. “Do…do they look weird?”

“Christ,” Sousuke muttered, dropping his head into his hand and holding up a hand in a ‘just wait and let me recollect myself’ gesture. “Okay, firstly, you look incredible with glasses. Secondly, I didn’t mean to…yesterday I…” He trailed off, trying to formulate a sentence that actually made sense. Makoto blinked and glanced at his glasses, his mouth opening briefly, and then closing as the flush travelled down his neck. “Look, bottom line, you’re crazy attractive. And a whole bunch of other things that I couldn’t possibly list right now while trying to explain myself. It’s not an excuse, but I’m…obviously not a good drunk. What I did –”

“Sousuke,” Makoto interjected with a surprising amount of firmness in his voice as he slipped his glasses back on. Sousuke looked up and Makoto’s mouth softened into a smile and there it was, the goddamn head tilt, “It’s alright. Don’t worry so much.”

“But – ”

“Mm!” Makoto shook his head sternly, interrupting Sousuke quickly and giving him a look over his specs. “Or I’ll get mad.” _He’d be_ that _hot teacher_ , Sousuke blinked in sudden realisation, before quickly hurtling himself quickly out of that dangerous train of thought.

Despite his sombre attempts to apologise, he let out an incredulous laugh. “It’s more likely I grow another limb before the world sees you mad.”

“That’s not true! I can get mad,” Makoto said unconvincingly, glancing down as his phone trilled on the table. Sousuke saw a small message notification pop up on the screen, from a ‘Kisumi’. Interesting name.

“Maybe, but never for yourself,” Sousuke scoffed lightly. Makoto looked up from his phone with a confused ‘hm?’ and he shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

“Ahh, I almost forgot. I promised to meet up with a friend today, so I might be out late.” Makoto smiled in apology and got up from the table, taking his book with him.

“Have fun.” Sousuke gave a small wave as he twisted in his chair, watching Makoto sling a bag from his room over his shoulder and tuck the book in, remembering at the last moment to stow away his glasses somewhere safe.

“I’m sure I will. Make sure to spend today recovering, okay?” Makoto chided, giving him a parting smile as Sousuke nodded like a child taking instructions from a parent. The door clicked shut and he sighed, a deep one that completely deflated him as his head dropped into the crook of his arms.

_And I didn’t even apologise._

* * *

“Makoto!” Kisumi waved enthusiastically from where he sat at the table outside the coffee house. He smiled as he saw his pink haired co-worker/friend gesturing happily, making his way over through the mid to late afternoon crowd. Iwatobi Coffee Coop was a quaint little store near the university he used to attend, and had always liked it for its simplicity and the kind employees, not to mention their wide array of fragrant teas and aromatic coffees that always helped calm his nerves – or keep him awake for class. Those were pleasant days.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, have you been busy?” Makoto asked as he sat down and placed his bag under the table. Kisumi was one of the rare people at Spectrum that worked there mostly because he wanted to, rather than financial or other reasons. Not to mention the fact that they had known each other before that, since they went to the same university. The amount of shock Makoto had felt when he had seen Kisumi working at that kind of place…well, if there was anyone that would willingly end up there, he probably would’ve have said Kisumi. Makoto didn’t really know if it was because he rather liked the job or something else, but he didn’t really mind. Kisumi had been more welcoming than half the workers, helping him out with more than one troubling customer and always dropping extremely helpful tips and warnings. Besides, his name had been so suitable that despite their colour theme, management had insisted he keep it as his work name.

“Just the usual,” Kisumi hummed cheerfully. “Have you heard from Haru?”

Makoto paused slightly and grabbed the glass of water in front of him, as if reminding himself of the best friend he hadn’t seen for over a year.

“We email each other a lot, but recently it’s been a bit quiet. You know how it is, he’s probably very busy in Australia. Looking for waterfalls and cooking, that kind of thing.” Makoto laughed half-heartedly and Kisumi gave him a close look.

“I see…It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it? Ah, well.” Kisumi pushed a plate with a slice of chocolate cake towards him, effectively changing the subject. “I know you like sweets.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to!” Makoto still smiled at the kind gesture.

“I already had a bit, so just humour me.” He insisted, offering a fork to Makoto like it was a tinkling prize. Makoto hesitated, then gave in and took the fork with a small laugh.

“You’re always too nice to me, Kisumi.”

“’Cause you’re my favourite,” he said brightly, knowing much too well it would make Makoto blush. “And you’ve been neglecting me these few weeks! You never come out with me anymore.” He finished off the last sentence with a small pout and Makoto slowed his chewing. He did use to go out with Kisumi more, but he hadn’t even noticed that those had become less frequent, ever since he moved into his new apartment. In fact, other than work, he didn’t really go out too much anymore, because…

Well, because there was Sousuke at home.

“A-Ah, well…settling into the new place takes a while, I guess.” He took a nervous sip from his glass. He felt bad for not telling Kisumi, especially since he had also helped him find this apartment and was one of the only people Makoto could rely on these days. “…I actually happened to move in with a customer I had met the night before.”

Kisumi’s eyebrows shot up into his bubblegum coloured hairline and he launched forward in his seat, almost sending it ricocheting out into the path of a waitress. “You moved in with a _customer?!_ ” If Kisumi’s jaw hadn’t been moving, it would have been on the table.

“A-ah, shhh! Calm down, I didn’t even –” Makoto pushed Kisumi back down into his seat, smiling apologetically at the waitress. He glanced around while he lowered his voice to an embarrassed whisper, “I didn’t even sleep with him.”

“You didn’t _sleep with him?!_ ” Kisumi looked around incredulously, like he was trying to see if anyone else was listening to this unbelievable set of words coming out of Makoto’s mouth. “How on earth did that happen? How could you not tell me all this, Makotoooo?”

“Well, I’m telling you now, right?” Makoto replied a little sheepishly, watching Kisumi’s pout turn into a mischievous, gossiphound-esque smile, with a level of growing trepidation.

“Makoto. Tell. Me. _Everything._ ”

And Makoto did, reluctantly, about the police officer who refused to sleep with him, talked with him until early morning, and then ended up taking his heart when he left.

* * *

“Wait, so…” Kisumi tapped his chin, deep in thought. “You really like this Sousuke guy?”

“H-Huh? N-No! I…I mean, where did you get that idea?” Makoto almost choked on his water, coughing and wiping the corners of his mouth with a sleeve. Kisumi raised an eyebrow and pinched Makoto’s cheek briefly.

“With the way you act when you talk about him, I thought you wanted me to know?” He chuckled teasingly. Makoto flushed and stared at the table top, twisting his hands together nervously. “Well, nonetheless, how exciting!” Kisumi sing songed, patting Makoto on the head.

“N-Not that exciting…” Makoto mumbled, now fiddling with the corner of the tablecloth.

“Such a gentleman too, or maybe I should call him a fool? Who would refuse a night with you?” Kisumi sighed, shaking his head and raising his hands in a shrug. Makoto was saved from having to respond when his phone buzzed, a message from Sasabe-san blinking brightly.

**/ Hey, Makoto! What’s up, how are you? Look, today you’ve been requested by Fuyu-san. 7 pm, Hotel Mayflower, Room 523. I want to make it clear you can say no, okay? I know he’s given you some trouble before. /**

Makoto frowned lightly at the message, and Kisumi tilted his head at the face.

“Is that Goro-san?” he asked lightly. Makoto nodded in reply, his hand hovering over the keyboard as he thought quietly to himself.

**/ It’s alright, I’m fine to go! I’ll be careful, so don’t worry. Thank you (: /**

“I’ve got work at 7, so I’ll have to leave soon.” Makoto smiled apologetically to Kisumi, who pouted instantly. Kisumi had expressed his displeasure at Makoto’s continued contact with Fuyu-san before, so he didn’t mention who it was that had requested his services.

“I took a break today to come see you, too! How cruel, Makotoooo…” Kisumi whined and it was Makoto’s turn to place his hand in Kisumi’s soft, pink hair and ruffle it gently.

“I’ll come out again soon, I promise.”

“And you’ll tell me everything going on with your super insanely hot police officer babe.” Kisumi grabbed Makoto’s hand lightly, making a statement more than a question and he laughed, nodding as he did so.

“Alright, alright, I will.” Makoto sighed in false exasperation to Kisumi’s cheeky grin.

* * *

Makoto knocked on the door, glancing at his watch. He usually arrived a bit earlier than the designated time since he was provided with the hotel room key. If his clients weren’t in yet, he would go in first and wait. The door opened a crack, and then swung open wide as Makoto raised a hand in greeting.

“Midori.” Fuyu-san’s voice was quiet, but it sounded like a sigh of relief.

“Good evening, Fuyu-san! Thank you for your patronage again.” Makoto smiled brightly. The tall man smiled back and grabbed Makoto’s hand, his palm clammy and cold as he was led into the room. Fuyu-san wasn’t a bad person, but he was very…worrying, was probably the word Makoto would use to describe it. He was a black haired, average 25 or so year old with slightly jaded brown eyes and was always kind to Makoto. It was just…he seemed to have a certain possessive streak, an intense glint in his eyes when they were together. Also, a certain love for the fine art of bondage.

While all these things and a few certain phrases uttered in ‘moments of passion’ had set Kisumi fussing over him and warning Sasabe-san, Makoto liked to hang onto the notion that Fuyu-san was just fonder of him than his other clients. Of which he was careful not to mention with anyone related to his work, but especially with Fuyu-san. He caught sight of the briefcase on the floor and cleared his throat nervously, because he was never sure what would come out of it, no matter how many times he met with Fuyu-san.

“I’ve missed you.”

Makoto bit the inside of his cheek as he felt hot breath against his neck, swallowing down his discomfort. He turned and smiled, making sure the shiver that ran down his spine wasn’t noticeable when he met those intense brown eyes.

* * *

When Makoto said that he was going out to meet a friend, Sousuke had expected him to maybe come home later than usual, maybe a little drunk, or maybe with his friend in tow. These were all things Sousuke was fine with. So when Makoto pushed open the door, eyes downcast, sleeves yanked over his hands and the ghost of discolouration under his collar – visible no matter how high Makoto tried to pull his clothes or shy away – Sousuke was left breathless with the torrent of emotions that punched him in the gut, like the floor had been yanked out of his feet, like his heart was suddenly gripped by a stone vice…

Oh, and a blinding surge of white hot anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arghgh thank you as usual for the lovely comments, kudos, for being patient with a pleb like meeee ~ Fun times next week! Well, as fun as heated arguments can be. So VERY.  
> I'm gonna have fun writing that! (Also working on a fic request as a little side project, so soumako smut inc for the next weeks, hypEEEE)  
> Come visit me if you want to see a total loSER : http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/ Love you all ;^;


	7. Talk is Cheap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke's good at controlling his emotions - except when it comes to Makoto. Then it gets hard to see straight. A fight brings out unexpected sides to both of them, and Makoto's heart has finally had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh........im real late on this one, kiddos :S  
> Uh, I'm sorry? Yeah, that'll do the trick. (Please kill me I'm sorry for being so late)  
> In ANY CASE IT'S HERE HAHAHA THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS emotions and nsfw inc, thanks for being so patient, guys! Thank you! I really hope you enjoy, it's a longer chapter and took a lot of time to write, my heart is all in ;^;

The entranceway was dark, so it had taken Sousuke a while to notice anything was wrong. The first thing that struck him as odd was the quiet way in which Makoto entered the apartment. Not that he was loud usually, but it was an unnatural quiet; a quiet of carefully shut doors, padded footsteps and muted breathing.

“Makoto?” His brow shot up when his roommate jumped, as if caught doing something wrong. Makoto cleared his throat to turn from where he was about to enter his room. Even though he was almost as tall as Sousuke, his shoulders were hunched, making him seem so much…smaller.

“…Hey,” he replied softly. His lips rose in a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Something was definitely wrong, but Sousuke couldn’t make sense of Makoto’s his odd behaviour. Worry like ice water doused any feelings of mirth he may have had at his roommate’s return. He walked over and flicked on the lamp near the entrance, noticing how Makoto’s shoulders flinched/twitched as he did so.

“Are you…is something wrong?” Sousuke examined Makoto, catching sight of a line of red circling Makoto’s neck, almost hidden by his shirt lapel and drawn jacket. Without thinking, he reached a hand out towards Makoto’s neck. “What is that…?”

A sharp slap shocked him as the brown haired man’s hand, which had previously been shoved in his pockets, flew up and knocked it away. Makoto looked just as shocked, a stuttered apology already on his lips. Sousuke's gaze fell to his exposed wrist, processing the angry red marks on there.

Rope burns.

Catching Sousuke’s line of sight, Makoto inhaled sharply. He immediately clutched his hand to his chest, only to reveal the same markings on his other wrist. Keeping his voice as level as he could despite the broiling emotions that were beginning to rise, Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s forearm, pulling it away from his chest and pushing his collar out of the way.

“ _What happened_?”

Makoto didn’t try to resist, dropping his eyes to the ground and biting his lip.

“It’s nothi –”

“Don’t,” Sousuke cut him off sharply as his eyes fell on the contusions around Makoto’s neck, “…say it’s nothing.”

There was a heavy silence as Sousuke controlled his breathing and tried not to tighten his grip on Makoto’s arm. But Makoto still refused to meet his eyes, his back pressed against the wall, his fist clenched tight.

“…It was just work,” he murmured.

“Who?” Sousuke demanded immediately.

Of all things, that was what finally convinced Makoto to look up, green eyes wide.

“I can’t – that’s not something –” Makoto shook his head fervently, not even able to finish his sentence. Somewhere inside, Sousuke knew it was unlikely that he would have got an answer. But his judgment was clouded by an intense rage, a consuming disbelief, that anyone could hurt Makoto like this and go unpunished. He didn’t even register his hand slamming into the wall, making Makoto jump and flinch away. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. His eyes wavered not with fear, but a sadness that scared Sousuke even more.

“Don’t…” Sousuke swallowed. He closed his eyes briefly, his hand curling into a fist on the wall. “Please don’t see them again.”

Makoto’s gaze was hard, almost angry as he wrested his arm free of Sousuke’s grasp and close to his chest again.

“That’s not for you to decide.”

Stunned, Sousuke’s eyebrows furrowed with all the churning emotions - anger, worry, frustration - he couldn’t convey into words. His eyes fell on the painful chafing on Makoto’s wrists, the bruises around his neck, and a frustrated groan erupted from his throat. He placed a hand on his hip and closed his eyes again.

“I just don’t want to see you hurt,” he said quietly, a lead lump in his chest. “I can’t – I won’t let someone hurt you.”

A tense silence settled on the two of them. When Sousuke finally dared to look up, his heart lurched so hard he felt nauseous. Makoto wore the most broken expression he’d ever seen, wringing Sousuke’s heart so mercilessly he thought it would stop. Makoto’s bottom lip trembled, his hands clutched together, and the bright glimmer of tears at the corner of his eyes.

“…Why?” Makoto whispered, his voice breaking. His hands fell onto Sousuke’s chest in a soft shove. “Why do you care? Why do you care about someone like me?”

If there was ever an instant in Sousuke’s life where he would describe having his heart broken, it would be this one. It was the realisation that the person standing in front of him didn’t understand how he made this world a better place just by being in it. That his smile could thaw the cold out of winter. That there was actually someone who existed on this planet that would hurt this person made his vision flash a bright red.

“Because I…!” Sousuke’s fist hit the wall with a soft thud as he let out another frustrated exhale, this time because he hated his inability to convert these emotions into words. He took a deep breath, the fragrant smell of Makoto’s hair filling his senses. They were so close together.

Moving his hand up to Makoto’s chin, he tilted it upwards, forcing those heartbreaking green eyes to look into his. Surely, his actions could speak louder than his words. So he leaned down and watched the green eyes widen as he pressed his lips to Makoto’s. It took only a beat for Makoto’s surprised lips to start moving against his, soft and hot, slow and gentle. He made sure to be careful, his hand moving from the wall to run through soft brown hair, Makoto’s breath against his cheek fastening as Sousuke pulled him closer.

Sousuke was surprised at how fast the pace began to change, a heated passion beginning to build as their mouths met again and again, a sweet sensation running through his body every time. Makoto’s hands clutched at his chest, his lips parting with a hot sigh as Sousuke licked his bottom lip, running his tongue along his teeth, against his tongue… Sousuke felt a hand along his neck, the other threading itself into his hair as Makoto whimpered and hungrily parted his lips further. Sousuke’s body temperature rose sharply, pressed against Makoto’s, heat pooling in his stomach as a desperate desire began to take over. He slipped his hands beneath Makoto’s jacket, pushing it over his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Lips still greedily pressed to Makoto’s, Sousuke ran his hand downwards and pulled their waists close. Makoto let out a gasp and drew in a shaking breath.

“B-Bed –” Makoto’s voice shook as he pulled back, only to be cut off again by Sousuke’s incessant kisses and a disapproving rumble deep in his throat. There wasn’t time for talking when there was time to be kissing. Still, Sousuke could see the wisdom in Makoto’s words, so he reluctantly broke off, making sure to make the other regret it by gently tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. A satisfied smile rose on Sousuke’s lips as he admired the rosy shade on Makoto’s cheeks, his glistening lips, already a little swollen and a gorgeous shade of red. Wasting no more time, he grabbed Makoto’s hand and pushed open the bedroom door closest to them and pulling him in.

He pushed Makoto to the end of the bed, taking the tiniest of time to take in the details of his roommate’s dim room. He was glad that the bed was at least a double – or else there was little chance they’d both fit. He gave Makoto a gentle push when his knees hit the back of the bed and quickly pulled his own shirt over his head, throwing it to the side and crawling onto the bed. Makoto visibly swallowed, licking his lips as he settled into the mattress. Sousuke grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards, Makoto flushing and obediently raising his arms, letting him yank it off and discard it on the floor.

As impatient as he was, Sousuke made sure to let his eyes run over Makoto’s smooth, muscular torso – this time while sober and able to remember all the small details in the curves of his body. He caught sight of teeth marks along Makoto’s hip that he distantly remembered making, and the more noticeable mottled bruises that now covered it. He didn’t even recognise his own voice as a snarl ripped out of his throat. He grabbed Makoto’s forearms, making sure not to touch the painful looking burns and pinned them above his head. Sousuke dropped his face close enough to feel Makoto’s ragged breath against his lips.

“Did they do that to you too?” he growled, watching long eyelashes flutter around hazy green eyes. “Because of me?”

All he needed was the quiet sidewards glance to know the answer, sharp anger and guilt constricting his insides. Catching his expression, Makoto looked panicked and tipped his head up to press a kiss against his lips.

“It’s not your fault,” he said softly, slipping an arm free to wrap around Sousuke’s shoulders. “Please…please don’t stop.”

A sharp jolt ran through Sousuke’s body at Makoto’s words, the initial impatient fire running low, replaced with a deeper, slower, molten lust. He kissed him hard once more, running his tongue against Makoto’s and using the hand not holding his arm down to trace the tense lines along his stomach. He then began to kiss along Makoto’s jaw, slowly down his neck, lingering at the bruises to take extra care and leave soft, butterfly kisses along the sensitive skin. Sousuke continued downwards, tracing his tongue along the curve of Makoto’s collarbone, feeling the chest beneath his hand jump and soaking in the sighs he could hear. He brought his hand down, resting it at Makoto’s waist and travelling down, lightly grazing teeth over his nipple. Makoto shifted and exhaled softly, but Sousuke kept his mouth moving, tongue against hot skin, his lips running over the defined lines of sharp abdominal muscles. He liked how he could feel them rise and fall with each shaky breath, the way they tensed in reaction to his touch. At Makoto’s hip, he ran a finger over the teeth marks, gently over the bruises, sweeping his lips over the marred skin.

“Sorry,” he murmured, raising his head in time to see Makoto reach down and run a hand through his hair.

“It’s not your fault,” Makoto repeated, stroking his hair reassuringly. Sousuke huffed and ran a hand over Makoto’s groin, rubbing it across the half hard erection in his briefs. The hand stopped in his hair abruptly. He pulled the waistband over Makoto’s cock, wrapping his hand around the heated shaft. Makoto’s hand tightened in his hair, a short, low moan on his lips. Sousuke felt a spark of anticipation run through him, moving his hand experimentally, rubbing his thumb along the underside of Makoto’s erection.

“Ngh.” A soft groan from above spurred him on, and Sousuke bought his face closer, pressing a kiss to Makoto’s shaft. It was hot against his lips, his own cock throbbing in his pants as Sousuke opened his mouth, running his tongue along the side of Makoto’s erection. Careful of his teeth, Sousuke took Makoto’s cock into his mouth, hearing a gasp above as he sank lower and breathed slowly through his nose. He went a bit more than halfway, then pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head, letting his hand rub along the rest of Makoto’s length.

“Souuu – suke…” Makoto’s voice hitched and teetered off into a breathless moan, his hips restless and hand fisted tight in Sousuke’s hair. The sensation sent tingles down his back, and he pressed a hand into Makoto’s waist to keep him still when he lowered his mouth around the heated flesh again. He went down as far as possible, Makoto’s cock close to the back of his throat and a salty taste against his tongue. It was driving him crazy to hear those broken groans and gasps, to know Makoto was feeling good, his voice like molten gold through Sousuke’s veins. He sucked gently, flicking his eyes up to see Makoto’s reaction.

A tiny arch of his back, his eyes closed and teeth biting into his bottom lip, the hand not in his hair gripping the bed sheets at his side. Sousuke let out a deep, involuntary groan, pulling back to swipe his tongue against the head of Makoto’s cock, licking across the slit. Hot drops of pre-cum against his tongue, he swallowed and licked his lips. He raised himself up slightly, eyes on Makoto’s flushed face, his taut muscles, his red lips. Sousuke’s voice was a little hoarse when he spoke up.

“…Makoto, do you have…” Sousuke didn’t even have to finish his sentence when the other nodded, pointing to the bedside drawer.

“F…First one.” He looked shy, brushing the brown hair in his eyes to the side with his hand. Sousuke’s chest grew warm, and he pressed his lips to Makoto’s cheek quickly before reaching over to the table, pulling out the drawer and fumbling around in the dark – save for the street lamp light and the moon shining through the gap in the curtains – until his hands found the bottle. Glad his hands were relatively steady, Sousuke uncapped the bottle and poured the cool lubricant into his hand, letting it warm in his palm before coating his fingers with it. He dropped it and pushed Makoto’s leg up, who let out a surprised ‘oh!’ at the sudden action.

It turned embarrassed as Sousuke dropped his hand down, rubbing his slick fingers against Makoto’s opening, drawing a light squirm from his waist. Sousuke tucked a strand of brown hair behind his ear, kissing the corner of Makoto’s lips when he pushed his index finger past the ring of muscle.

“Mm.” Makoto gripped his shoulder, turning his face to return a soft kiss against Sousuke’s chin. “You…don’t have to be so careful.”

Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek, pressing his finger further in and crooking it carefully.

“You shouldn’t say stuff like that,” he said softly, gently rubbing his finger along the bump of tissue inside Makoto. His gasp was hot against Sousuke’s cheek, and he carefully added a middle finger, feeling Makoto tighten for a moment and then relax, letting him slowly inch deeper and rub against his hot inner walls. Makoto’s body quivered and a deeper moan was muffled against the pillow as he turned his head, brown hair spreading across the light green cover. Sousuke noticed the especially good reaction when he rubbed his fingertips hard against Makoto’s prostate, increasing his pace slightly and soaking in the ragged, whimpering breaths against the covers. Breathing deeply because his patience was seriously being tested, Sousuke focused on gently stretching his fingers, twisting and pushing a little deeper each time. While he considered adding a third, Makoto grabbed his waist, his hand hot and slightly damp against Sousuke’s skin. He looked at Makoto questioningly, worried he was too rough.

“…That’s enough,” Makoto said weakly, his green eyes dark and hungry. Sousuke swallowed, his heart racing a little faster, his skin burning where they touched.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly, pressing his fingers in until his knuckles were against Makoto’s skin. His eyes fluttered briefly and he nodded, hands digging slightly deeper into Sousuke’s side, sliding down to his lower stomach and pressing the palm of his hand against his erection. Makoto pulled the waistband of his briefs down, his cheeks a pretty shade of red as he glanced at Sousuke from beneath his lashes.

“I want you,” Makoto’s voice broke a little and he brushed his fingers across Sousuke’s cock, “ _so bad_.”

Sousuke inhaled sharply, grabbing Makoto’s chin and pressing his lips hard to his, pulling his fingers out as carefully as he could. He licked Makoto’s lip, biting it lightly afterwards and pushing the brown haired man’s legs apart with his knees.

“You’re unbelievable,” he murmured against Makoto’s lips, pulling back only so he could use the lubricant and spread it on his cock. He positioned himself so his erection brushed Makoto’s opening, starting with a few gentle nudges before pressing himself forward. Makoto sighed, his eyes falling shut as he gripped the sheets, eyebrows furrowing as Sousuke pushed the head of his cock past the ring of muscle. It was hot inside Makoto. He tried to control his breathing and take it slow, bring his face close to Makoto’s again and kissing his cheek. He pushed himself in a bit further, and then pulled back until only the head remained inside.

“Alright?” His voice came out breathless. Makoto drew in a shaky breath and nodded fast, eyes still tightly closed, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders. He pushed his hips forward again, repeating his small, slow thrusts and going a bit deeper each time, making sure to brush the tip of his cock along Makoto’s prostate. Harsh gasps and shudders wracked Makoto’s body each time, and finally Sousuke was pressed in as far as he could go, staying still and letting the tight heat he could feel around him relax. He breathed in the sweet scent of Makoto’s hair, ghosting his lips over his forehead, stroking his cheek. How could anyone bear to hurt Makoto? He looked over Makoto’s graceful features, his heart dropping as he suddenly caught sight of tears at the edges of his closed eyes.

“Makoto, does it hurt?” He tried to keep panic out of his voice, stroking his thumb over a smooth cheekbone. Makoto’s eyes flickered open, now a shimmering green and he shook his head, pressing his cheek into Sousuke’s hand.

“Feels good.” Makoto pressed his heels into Sousuke’s back, pulling him in. “Please.”

Sousuke groaned and pushed his hips forward, keeping his pace steady but careful, the bed creaking softly as their bodies began to rock. Jolts of pleasure running through his abdomen every time he thrust into Makoto’s heat, Sousuke closed his eyes, letting the sensations pour over him. He rested his forehead against Makoto’s, their skin sweaty and moans unrestrained, hot pants brushing his skin. He ran a hand down Makoto’s chest, blindly letting his fingers trace the muscles, wrapping slowly around his erection. Warm droplets smeared on his hand as he pulled more heaving gasps from Makoto with hard strokes. He thrust a little harder upwards and Makoto cried his name like it was ripped from him, tightening suddenly around Sousuke’s cock. He growled at the sharp, scorching pleasure it sent through his stomach, feeling heavy waves of heat blistering close to the surface.

“Sousu – ke…!” Makoto’s fingers dug searing lines in his back, his cock hot and hard in Sousuke’s hand. All it took was another hard thrust for Makoto to arch upwards against Sousuke, broken cries of his name and strained gasps bubbling from his lips. He tightened sharply around Sousuke, and he shuddered as the pleasure broke over him in hard waves that left his mind blank. His hips pressed against Makoto, their bodies heaving as Sousuke stroked his cock through his orgasm, hot fluid dripping down his hand. He let the pleasant tension leave his body, feeling his heartbeat slow.

The room was quiet except for their soft pants, the sweat slowly drying on their skin. Sousuke finally managed to catch his breath, his eyes slowly opening to the calming sensation of Makoto running a hand gently through his hair. Makoto’s green eyes were sleepy, half closed, but a shy upwards tilt to his lips. Sousuke’s heart leapt at how stunning Makoto looked no matter what, how his smile made little sparks pop in his chest. He kissed him softly, just pressing his lips to Makoto’s again and again, slowly. Makoto made a noise in his throat like a satisfied purr, and Sousuke brushed some damp brown strands away from his eyes, leaving a final kiss on his nose. He was so reluctant to part, but there were things to be cleaned up and he had, without asking…

“Sorry, I…came inside,” he mumbled, pulling himself up onto his elbows. Makoto tilted his head, giving him a sleepy smile before shaking his head.

“It felt good.”

“…Mm…” Sousuke glanced away, pushing down the embarrassment threatening to bloom on his cheeks. “Don’t fall asleep, hey.”

He slowly pulled out of Makoto, feeling his body trembling slightly in reaction. He glanced around the room, spotting the box of tissues on the desk pressed against the wall and moving to go grab them. He was stopped abruptly by a hand grabbing his wrist, turning in confusion to see Makoto looking a little surprised at his own actions. He flushed and mumbled something incoherently as he let go of Sousuke’s wrist. Staring at Makoto for a beat, Sousuke leaned down to tilt his chin up.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He patted Makoto’s soft brown hair and quickly retrieved the tissues, yanking a few out and tossing it back onto the bedside table. He cleaned the sticky mess off Makoto’s chest, wiping his hand clean and shushing the embarrassed protests. Cleaning the mess he made was a bit trickier, but with a bit of awkward maneuvering and some accidental – _dangerous_ – noises from Makoto, Sousuke finally fell back into the bed with a satisfied sigh, immediately gathering Makoto up in his arms and burying his face into his hair.

“Now you can sleep.” He took a deep breath and smiled as he felt arms snake around his waist. Sleepiness, as well as an overwhelming sensation of happiness washed over him, so strong he felt he didn’t deserve it.

“Thank you,” Makoto murmured into his neck, and he raised an eyebrow.

“For what? Cleaning is easy.”

But Makoto didn’t reply, and Sousuke soon fell asleep to the feeling of soft breaths against his collarbone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! You guys are awesome, always leaving supportive comments and kudos, you kill me I s2g thank you! <3 <3  
> A special thanks to my beta as well, shizuumi for helping out even though she's so busy!  
> Come smack me here :D : http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/


	8. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke wakes up feeling unnaturally happy and content. Makoto's way too aware of the scratch marks left on Sousuke's back and there's someone at the door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I've been doing the SouMako week things so hopefully you'll forgive me ;-; I also have break soon and exams but also free time or something, so maybe more consistent updates hahahahahahahahahahahhahahaahah ( •́દ•̩̥̀ )

Sousuke woke up feeling refreshed, somewhat pleased and suffocatingly _hot_. It was unsurprising; two big guys in one bed was an equation for heat in more ways than one.  
  
Shifting slightly so he wouldn’t wake Makoto, Sousuke glanced at the clock on the table, sighing when he saw it was quite early in the morning. He looked back, satisfied that, despite the stifling temperature, both of them had remained close. Makoto’s head was tucked under his chin, his arm around his waist. Pressing his nose into soft brown locks, Sousuke was vividly taken back to the first morning he woke up by himself, after Makoto had already gone, leaving behind only a sweet scent on the pillow. He certainly wouldn’t have guessed that, in a few months, he would be living comfortably with the very same call boy – and be ‘hopelessly infatuated’, as Rei would put it.

As much as he disliked that phrase, in this early morning light, when Makoto’s brown hair turned to honey in the filtered sun and his soft breaths tickled Sousuke’s neck, infatuation seemed too weak for what he felt. He ran his fingers over the marks at Makoto’s neck, taking a deep breath to soothe the sharp rage in his chest. Sousuke grimaced and clenched his hand, resting it onto a bare shoulder instead, stroking the skin with his fingers. Makoto shifted closer, mumbling something unintelligible. It calmed Sousuke, in a weird way, and he sighed softly.

* * *

Makoto was awoken suddenly by a loud crash, his vision still blurred as he pushed himself up, blinking a few times in case his drowsy brain wasn’t just playing tricks on him. He tilted his head.

“Sousuke, why are you on the floor?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Sousuke looked up sheepishly, the blankets wrapped around his waist and tugging at what was left on the bed, tangled in Makoto’s legs.

“Um…” He ruffled a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “I needed the toilet and I didn’t want to wake you. It didn’t really work.”

“Mmm…” Makoto sleepily dropped back onto the mattress, resting his chin on the edge of the bed. He smiled, letting an arm hang over the side. “You’re cute.” Sousuke choked on his next breath and furrowed his eyebrows, only able to let out series of ‘ums’ and ‘uhs’.

“I – you – are you okay?” he finally sputtered out, sitting upright on the floor.

“Mhm.” Makoto nodded brightly and sat up, wincing a little as he did. There was a quiet ache around his waist – Sousuke was…a bit larger than what he was used to – but Makoto almost welcomed it. The sensation meant that the person in front of him and what happened the night before wasn’t just a dream.

He stifled a yawn behind his hand, blinking again as his eyes adjusted to the faded sunlight through the green curtains. It always took Makoto a long time to shake sleep from his brain, and only when Makoto pulled himself up did he feel less sluggish. He sometimes said things without thinking, and Makoto pulled the blankets up shyly.

“I just mean – it was sweet.”

His finger traced mindless patterns into the mattress when he peeked up at Sousuke, who was looking back at him with a smile that made his teal eyes shine. It made his heart skip a beat.  
Sousuke finally stood up and knelt briefly on the edge of the bed. Ruffling Makoto’s hair,  he pressed a fleeting kiss to the top of his head.

“We should talk,” Sousuke murmured before pulling away. “But I need to hit the toilet first.”

Makoto watched him turn for the door and let out a quiet gasp as he did so, quiet enough that Sousuke didn’t notice him slapping a hand over his mouth as his cheeks grew warm. It was impossible to miss the red scratch marks decorating Sousuke’s broad, muscular back. Sousuke hesitated at the door, and then turned back.  
“No matter what happens, you should know that I think you’re pretty perfect,” Sousuke said calmly, only a slight rise in the corner of his lips as he left the room.  
Makoto stared at the open door for a second, and then buried his face into his hands as it caught on fire.

* * *

Makoto was dressed in loose pants and a T-shirt when Sousuke came out of the bathroom, eyes closed as he faced the sunlight pouring through the living room. His hand cupped a mug, steam wafting slowly upwards, right beside another similar cup. Sousuke sat down, having dressed in the bathroom after picking up some clothes from his room, and peeked at the contents of his cup. He could smell it from here, coffee the way he liked it, despite never explicitly telling Makoto. He smiled.

“Thanks.” Sousuke wrapped his hand around the mug, warming his fingers on the hot ceramic.

“My pleasure.” Makoto smiled, folding his arms in front of him.

A comfortable silence settled over the table as they both took sips from their warm drinks, soaking in the pleasant glow of the sun. Sousuke’s eyes ran over the golden highlights in Makoto’s hair, the lines and shadows of his jaw, sighing softly in appreciation. His mouth moved on its own.

“I like you a lot.”

Makoto blinked, his lashes fluttering around bright green eyes. Sousuke waited expectantly.

_3…2…1…_

Makoto’s ears turned red first, before his cheeks followed with a spectacular crimson. He dropped his eyes to his mug, staring holes through the ceramic. Sousuke stifled a laugh, leaning forward in his chair and dropping his cheek onto his palm.

“In case you didn’t get that message last night.” A tiny smile tugged at Sousuke’s lips when Makoto shook his head furiously.

“I-I did! I just – I do feel – ” Makoto stumbled over his words and finally broke off, burying his face in his hands and making a quiet, distressed whine. Sousuke pulled Makoto’s hands away from his face, keeping his fingers around warm wrists after he rested them on the table. The rope markings felt hot against his hands. Makoto remained stubborn about not making eye contact, and Sousuke was tempted to feel how warm his cheeks must be at that flaming colour.

“Look, I’m bad with words.” Sousuke’s shrug was light hearted, but his gaze didn’t waver.

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Makoto mumbled through a pout that would’ve been odd on anyone else his age and size. As it was, it remained the cutest thing Sousuke had ever seen.

“But, you’re worth the effort of trying. So, in the interest of your health and making sure you don’t have a heart attack before I finish, let’s make this quick.” Sousuke gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Please, for the love of god, date me.”  
Makoto met his eyes for the first time since he started talking, and the soft green stood out against his flushed skin. Sousuke couldn’t really decipher the complicated emotions flashing across his face, and Makoto finally spoke in a quiet, wavering tone.

“I’m not – ” He began and immediately cut off, shaking his head like they weren’t the right words. “Why do you…want to?”

“Want to date you?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow, watching Makoto give the smallest of nods. “You’re kidding, right? Where do you want me to start?” Sousuke pulled back a hand and raised a finger. “You’re so cute it hurts me sometimes.” He raised another, counting the reasons as he continued. “You’re way too fucking nice, you have a _killer_ backstroke, you make my heart stop just by smiling. The question here shouldn’t be why I want to date you, it’s whether you want to date _me_.”

“I do!” Makoto blurted out, flushing at his outburst. “I do. It’s just…I’m not...” There was a brief pause, Makoto’s eyebrows furrowing in a way that made Sousuke frown. “Sousuke, you know what I do.” His voice was quiet. Sousuke shrugged and watched him calmly. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Makoto thought so little of himself.

“If you were with me, would you keep on working?”

“N-No!” Makoto replied immediately, shaking his head fiercely.

“Then I don’t see a problem. I’m okay with finding a way around all this, I’m okay with the issues that might arise…” Sousuke paused and released a big breath, running a hand through his hair. “But I’m _not_ okay with not being able to call you mine because you don’t think you’re _worth_ it.”    
Makoto’s eyes glimmered and he bit his bottom lip, his hand trembling in Sousuke’s as the silence ticked by.

“It’s really okay?” he whispered, and Sousuke gave an exaggerated sigh. He let go of Makoto’s hands and cupped his face, careful not to knock over any of the cups on the table with his elbows.  

“How many times do I need to tell you how much I like you before you say yes?” Sousuke felt his jaw move beneath his hands in a swallow. He brushed his thumbs over Makoto’s cheekbones, his skin warm with his flush and soft against Sousuke’s hands. “Even I’m getting a little embarrassed here.”  
Makoto closed his eyes briefly, a light pressure on Sousuke's palm as he cheek leaned into it. His head bobbed slightly. Makoto opened his eyes and his smile made Sousuke feel like he’d been holding his breath this whole time.

“Okay.” Makoto nodded again, faster this time, looking at Sousuke from beneath his lashes. “If – If you’ll have me.”    
Sousuke felt himself break out into a grin, and it felt odd for his face muscles to stretch to that extent. He leaned across the table and brushed his lips across Makoto’s warm cheek, flopping back into his seat with an exhausted sigh, relief flooding through his body.

“Thank fucking god.” He rubbed his face with both his hands, shaking his head. “I don’t know what I was gonna do if you said no.”    
Makoto blinked and tilted his head, a short giggle escaping him before he covered his mouth.

“What’re you laughing at?” Sousuke asked suspiciously, even though the sound made his heart melt.

“A-Ah, I wasn’t laughing at you! I just thought – ” Makoto chuckled softly again. “It’s just nice to know you get nervous too.”

“Course I do,” Sousuke scoffed. “Have you seen yourself? How could I not get nervous?”

“W-Well, you seem so sure of yourself all the time. You’re confident, and cool, and still so...gentle.” Makoto smiled shyly, fiddling with his cup. “It’s why I…like you a lot, as well.”

His words trailed off to a mumble and he cleared his throat at the end. Sousuke felt his stomach do a flip and rubbed his neck, trying to ignore the heat rising in his face. Blushing was Makoto’s thing, not his. Still, he hurriedly grabbed his cup and took a sip of the now cool coffee, hiding his face behind his hands.

Sousuke started when his phone rang. The sharp bell jolted him, especially when the past ten or so minutes had seemed almost dreamlike.

“Sorry,” he apologised quickly. He pulled out his phone to scan a text from Rin.

/ **Don’t forget that we have the morning shift tomorrow. If you’re late I’ll kill you ^^** /

“Oh, shit,” Sousuke swore under his breath and put down his cup, typing back a quick response.

/ **Crap, yeah. I’ll be there.** /

“Is something wrong?” Makoto asked, concern on his features.

“Nothing big, I’ve got work tomorrow.” Sousuke shook his head, frowning slightly. “Are you…” He put down his phone, staring at the glowing screen blankly. He could see his own blurry reflection, and Makoto’s, on the clean table top. “Are you going to work tomorrow?”  
Makoto’s foot nudged his under the table, and Sousuke looked up to his soft smile.

“I said I’d quit, right? Honestly, I’ve wanted to for a while now.” Makoto let out a relaxed sigh, tilting his head into the sunlight. “And I can’t think of a more perfect reason than you.” He caught himself when Sousuke’s brow shot up, and the flush returned to his face full force. “Or something…like that…”

“Well,” Sousuke leaned a heated cheek against his palm, biting his lower lip so he wouldn’t grin too widely. “Looks like you can be pretty good with words if you try.”  
Makoto opened his mouth to protest, before a quiet knocking on the door interrupted, so soft Sousuke almost missed it. He turned to Makoto, raising an eyebrow.

“Yours?”

Makoto shook his head, so Sousuke pulled himself up from the table reluctantly, trying not to be peeved that their afternoon was going to be interrupted. He walked over to the door, briefly peering through the peephole. Through the fisheye glass, he caught sight of black hair, almost a dark blue, and lightly tanned skin.

Sousuke opened the door, glancing over the black haired man in a quick sweep. His features delicate and sharp, he couldn’t be more than 25, with swirling blue eyes so piercing Sousuke actually dropped his gaze momentarily. For an instant, Sousuke couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen this guy somewhere before. He scanned his brain furiously, watching blue eyes flicker behind him for a second, before returning to a blank stare. Famous? No, did he work somewhere Sousuke went often?

“Can I help you?” Sousuke asked quickly, feeling like he was being read like a book by those unnerving cobalt eyes. A beat of silence.

“…Kisumi.”

He had a soft, moderately low voice, the kind that could shut anyone up no matter what volume he spoke at.

“Excuse me?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow, thinking of closing the door on this guy with increasing conviction. The tiniest of frowns appeared on his face – something Sousuke would never have caught had he not been so used to staring holes through people’s faces in the interrogation room – and for a moment it seemed like he was just going to stop talking.

“Kisumi told me Makoto moved here,” he added reluctantly, his eyes flitting behind Sousuke again.

“Right.” Sousuke nodded slowly, wondering why he couldn’t have said that from the start. He turned around, leaning to call around the corner. “Makoto, your friend? I think…”

“My friend?” Makoto’s voice became louder as he rounded the corner, and Sousuke backed way to give him a better view of who was at the door.

There was a long pause as Makoto froze, his green eyes widening at the visitor. Then he was sprinting to the front door, practically launching himself at the entrance.

“Haru!” Makoto cried as he skidded to a stop in front of the black haired guy and threw his arms around his shoulders. Sousuke’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, feeling suddenly like he didn’t really belong here, before sharply narrowing his eyes at the arms that rested gently, and somewhat awkwardly, on Makoto’s back.

Makoto pulled back, and Sousuke was surprised to see that his eyes were glistening, the back of his hand running across his cheek quickly. Immediately, Sousuke’s brain began to jump to the worst case scenario – was this a long-lost lover –

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

– that had finally returned –

“I’ve missed you so much, you have a tan now! How was it?”

\- ready to take his rightful place – ?

“Oh, I can’t believe I forgot! Sousuke, this is…” Makoto stepped aside and gestured at ‘Haru’, with a smile so wide it made Sousuke’s facial muscles hurt. “Nanase Haruka, my childhood friend. He’s been travelling in Australia for almost two years. Why didn’t you call to say you were coming back, Haru? I could’ve picked you up!”  
Only now did Sousuke see the small luggage Nanase had sitting beside him on the ground, wondering if he had gotten robbed because surely he couldn’t be that efficient for two years. He looked closely at those delicate features. Those eyes, he’d definitely seen somewhere before. He’s been out of the country for two years, so where…?

“Your phone wasn’t on.” Nanase shifted on a Conversed foot and shrugged.

“Oh.” Makoto blinked, his eyes widening in realisation. “I didn’t charge it yesterday because – ” He cut off very suddenly and inadvertently made brief eye contact with Sousuke.    
_Because you were under me yesterday._  

“ – You forgot?” Sousuke decided to throw the flustered brunet a bone, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

“…Mm, probably…” Makoto mumbled, tugging at his t-shirt nervously.

“You look busy. I’ll come back later.” Nanase’s tone didn’t change or give any indication that he had caught on to Makoto’s terrible lying, but Sousuke had a feeling he saw a lot more than he let on, and understood vast more than what he said. Maybe he’d seen Nanase on television?

“Ah! Haru, wait!” Makoto grabbed Nanase’s wrist, and Sousuke refused to let himself be petty over the action. “Where are you going to live? Your landlord said he’d only hold your place for 6 months!”  
Nanase looked at Makoto, and this time Sousuke _knew_ he was missing out on something. What, these guys were so close they could talk with their eyes? Surely he couldn’t be blamed for letting that get to him a little bit.

“…I’ll stay at a hotel.” Nanase grabbed the handle of his luggage and turned, the sunlight from the hallway window splashing against his face as he did, illuminating his eyes like a  crystal ball. Sousuke’s eyes widened.

“Haru –!”

“Wait!” Sousuke blurted out in a rush, clearing his throat as they both turned to stare at him in surprise. “Why don’t you just crash at ours for now?”  
Makoto looked at him like he’d just grown a third eye, and Nanase actually went as far to raise an eyebrow.

“S-Sousuke?” Though Makoto had no doubt thought the same thing since the very start, Sousuke knew he was too polite to ask that of him and shrugged.

“Well, it’s no biggy. As long as he doesn’t mind the couch, he can stay until he finds a place again.” Sousuke pushed the door open with his leg. “Plus, it’ll give you…’childhood friends’ some time to catch up, right?”  

“You’d really be okay with that? I’d hate to trouble you –” Makoto blurted in a rush and Sousuke flicked him on the forehead softly, stopping him mid ramble.

“You can never trouble me.”

“…Thank you.” Makoto rubbed his forehead sheepishly, a smile growing on his lips. Then, as if remembering the topic at hand, turned to his friend. “Isn’t that great, Haru?”  
Nanase nodded slowly, placing a hand in his pocket and looking away.

“Thanks.”

“I’m Sousuke, by the way. Yamazaki Sousuke.” He held a hand out, scared for a moment that, when Nanase simply stared, he would just be left hanging. Thankfully, a cool, slender hand rose to grasp his. Despite his slim frame, his handshake was firm and sturdy.

“Pleasure,” Nanase said quietly in reply. “You’re Makoto’s…?” He trailed off, staring into Sousuke’s eyes unblinkingly.  

“Uhh, well…” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m his roomma –”

“Boyfriend,” Makoto interjected suddenly, smiling reassuringly at Sousuke, though the tips of his ears were bright red. Sousuke felt his heart flutter. “He’s my…boyfriend, and roommate.”  

“Okay.” Seemingly satisfied, Nanase gave Sousuke a second sweep with his eyes. Eager to escape that look, Sousuke stepped inside the room, prompting Makoto to follow.

“I’ll go make some tea! Haru, just put your luggage in the living room.” Makoto practically skipped to the kitchen, and Sousuke looked after him with a small smile. He glanced down when a cool hand touched his wrist. Blue eyes stared right into his – this guy was all about the unnerving stares, wasn’t he? – and Nanase raised his face so he spoke softly near Sousuke’s ear.

“You will not hurt Makoto.”

Sousuke’s dated girls with older brothers his size, and dads that were even bigger. He’d been threatened in every way possible, and he’d never really been bothered by any of them. So it was a first to feel a few words make shivers run up his spine, spoken by a lean guy Sousuke was sure he could snap over his knee. It was the way he stated it, the calmness and surety, that let him know a fate worse than death awaited him by the hands of Nanase Haruka if he were to wrong Makoto. Sousuke was impressed.

“Not a chance in hell,” he replied swiftly. Nanase turned away without skipping a beat, taking off his shoes and placing his luggage against the wall, out of the way. Makoto was whistling in the kitchen, and Sousuke gestured for him to sit. He sat down beside Makoto’s usual spot as his cool eyes surveyed the room. They were unbelievably pretty eyes, Sousuke couldn’t deny, but that wasn’t really what sparked him into inviting Makoto’s friend here to stay. No, when Nanase turned to leave, Sousuke finally realised where he’d seen those bright blue eyes before.

“So, Nanase Haruka, was it?” He glanced at the kitchen doorway, listening to the cheerful tune. Nanase looked up, not even nodding. “Before I just up and arrest you, do you want to explain to me why your picture is hanging up at the local precinct?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words and kudos and stuff, you guys are the best! Shoutout to my beta, shizumii for working hard <3


	9. Your Best Friend, My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanase is somehow simultaneously the most stony faced and expressive person Sousuke has ever met and it's driving him a tiny bit crazy. Rin is ACTUALLY crazy, and Makoto is just sorta being nice and confused and cute, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOOOOo HEY REMEMBER ME I have grandchildren now and a metal hip that's how long it's been since I've last been here holy shit I'm so sorry (ಥ⌣ಥ)  
> ANYWAY so how are all of you? Thanks for waiting so patiently and asking me about the fic, tbh that's the only thing that's keeping me going through 3rd year uni I'm literally doing this to procrastinate studying for my exams help help help  
> So I hope you enjoy this mighty late chapter because I have no clue when the next one is going to be ready but just know y'all keep my alive with your kudos and comments, even tumblr asks, thank you so much! I got a few offers for fanart and I'm so moved idk what to do and my final stance on that is just do whatever you want to do and makes you happy, I'm just ecstatic you guys like my writing at all! (If you do, please link me on tumblr or tag ShusalixSmiles! I would <3 seeing any of your creations and worshipping the ground you walk on)  
> Thank you to my beta, shizuumi, you're the bomb <3

Sousuke didn’t know what to expect from Nanase when threatening arrest, but honestly was not surprised when he was met with a blank stare and silence.

“I’m pretty easygoing, but I _will_ need a reply sometime within the next year,” Sousuke prompted, earning a shrug and a sideways glance.

“I don’t know,” he answered flatly. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sousuke closed them briefly.

“You…”

“Sorry for the wait!” Makoto said brightly, bustling from the kitchen with a tray balancing cups of tea and snacks. Sousuke hadn’t even seen them in the cupboards before. “So? Haru, tell me everything! What did you do over there? How was it? Was the weather nice? Did you see any kangaroos?”

Sousuke would have given Nanase a look saying ‘ _this ain’t over_ ’ if the guy had ever looked up at him. He might as well have left the planet for all the attention the pair were giving him.

Which was fine. It’s not like it bothered him in any way at all that his roommate – no, boyfriend – apparently had a best friend so close they were practically telepathic. Or that the same best friend was a potential criminal whose most discernibletalent was the ability to stare into people’s souls.

No, it didn’t bother him at all.

“I need to make a phone call real quick. You two…enjoy.” Sousuke stood up abruptly, making a stiff gesture with his hands before walking out into the hallway. He speed-dialled the only person in the world who would force him to place their number on speed dial – for once, he had to admit that it was convenient.

 _“Sousuke? What’s up?”_ Rin answered, suspicious.

“Rin, I need to you to check something for me. Someone.”

_“…Like what? You sound dodgy as hell.”_

“It’s for work, okay? You know how we have that picture down at the precinct? One of a guy with these crazy blue eyes, and black hair?” Sousuke ran a hand through his hair, waiting for Rin’s reply. When it didn’t come, he glanced at the screen to make sure he hadn’t accidentally hung up. “Rin?”

 _“What about him?”_ Rin asked abruptly, and Sousuke furrowed his eyebrows at the edge in his best friend’s voice.

“Just...what’s he wanted for?”

“ _Why are you asking about him all of a sudden?”_

“What – Why can’t you just tell me?” Sousuke sputtered, shaking his head in disbelief.

 _“Why can’t you just tell me why you’re curious about him all of a sudden?”_ Rin retorted and Sousuke groaned, detesting how _stubborn_ the both of them were.

“God, you’re such a –” Sousuke sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “Right, fine. Makoto’s…bestest, closest, _childhood_ friend just came back from Australia today and…well, no prize if you can guess who it is.”

Sousuke listened impatiently to the soft static, checking his screen again. These unnatural periods of silence from Rin were really starting to bother him. And then, just when Sousuke was about to complain –

 _“…Haru,”_ Rin whispered, so quietly that Sousuke almost didn’t pick it up over background static. He nodded slowly, as if they were talking  face-to-face.

“So you do know – wait, did you just call him ‘Haru’?” Sousuke paused and ran a hand through his hair again, thinking hard.  “Rin, do you _know_ this guy?”

Silence, _again_.

“ _Yeah, I do.”_ Rin’s voice had turned to what sounded like crumbling stones.

“…Hey, are you okay –”

_“You’re at home, right?”_

“Y-Yeah?”

“ _Is he there too?”_

 _“_ …Well, yeah?”

_“Keep him there.”_

And then Rin _fucking_ Matsuoka hung up.

“What…” Sousuke pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. “…the fuck.”

* * *

 

Sousuke stared at the ground, chewing his bottom lip as Makoto and Haru’s soft, excited (and mostly one-sided) conversation continued at the couch, just outside his field of view. Rin’s behaviour bothered him more than he cared to admit, and now Sousuke was stuck with the very real possibility that his best friend was just going to show up. He exhaled with a muted, slightly pained groan and walked back into the ‘Makoto-Haruka Show’. 

“Sousuke! Your tea is cold, where have you been? I’ll pour you another –”

“Don’t worry about it, I didn’t want any.” Sousuke’s tone was far icier than he intended. When Makoto’s face fell ever so slightly, he wanted to kick himself. “I had something before,” he added uselessly.

“O-Oh, sure! I’ll put these away then,” Makoto said, his cheer a little halfhearted. As he left with the dishes, Sousuke didn’t need to turn to know that Nanase was staring holes into his head.

“So, you lived in Japan, right?” Sousuke started awkwardly, grudgingly meeting the cool gaze of their unexpected guest. He decided not to pursue his other line of questioning, now that Rin was inviting himself over for some reason that Sousuke didn’t know and was now unsure if he wanted to.

Nanase didn’t even blink as he nodded. Christ. “Why’d you decide to go to Australia?”

He shrugged. Sousuke felt like he burst a blood vessel trying not to roll his eyes.

“Bored.” Nanase’s eyes wandered out the window, and Sousuke knew it wasn’t because he was trying to be rude. He had very quickly learnt that Nanase was a...unique individual.

“Isn’t it lonely going by yourself? Why didn’t you take Makoto?” Nanase’s eyes flickered back quickly at Makoto’s name, a twitch in his cheek as his jaw tensed. Trying to catch Nanase’s minute facial expressions was giving Sousuke a headache.

There was a thick silence, and Sousuke didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Makoto popped his head back out of the kitchen. 

 _Thank god,_ Sousuke thought as he exhaled louder than he meant to.

“By the way, Haru, the bathroom is over there. Feel free to hop in the bath – just don’t stay in there too long!” Makoto smiled at Haru, a knowing twinkle in his eye. If Nanase had dog ears, they’d be straight up at Makoto’s words. His eyes darted in the direction Makoto pointed and he nodded, doing nothing short of sprinting into the bathroom.

Sousuke frowned and stared at the ground. He was too old to be feeling like a left out schoolboy. There was just so much… _understanding_ between the two of them, that just being in their presence made him feel like he was intruding, or missing out on something.

He shook his head and peeked into the kitchen, where Makoto was drying the dishes, humming to himself. If he normally exuded a cheerful aura, he was practically glowing now.

“How long have you known Nanase?” Sousuke kept his tone casual as he leaned against the counter.

“Ever since we were kids! We lived close to each other, went to the same swimming classes, primary school, high school…” Makoto listed off fondly as he dried his hands.

“So you guys are real close,” Sousuke mused. Makoto paused and glanced over at him. His lips rose in a shy smile, and he walked over in front of Sousuke. Feeling a little embarrassed all of a sudden, Sousuke straightened and cleared his throat.

“We’re just really close _friends_.” Makoto’s tone was knowing and made Sousuke feel immature, having to be reassured like a little kid.

“Y-Yeah, I know.” Sousuke harrumphed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Makoto chuckled lightly and glanced out the door quickly. Sousuke followed his gaze but was suddenly interrupted by the soft sensation of Makoto’s lips on his. They were gone the next second – far too fleeting – but Makoto was very obviously trying not to be embarrassed, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Holy shit,” Sousuke swore under his breath, grabbing Makoto’s restless hand and pulling him into his chest. His green eyes widened a little in surprise, but he braced himself against Sousuke’s shoulder with his free hand.

Even though their heights lined up (well, Makoto was taller by a tiny bit,) Makoto fit into his torso so naturally it made his chest tighten up. He pressed his lips to Makoto’s, placing a hand under his chin and softly tracing his jaw softly with a finger. Sousuke would sigh if his mouth wasn’t occupied. Keeping it slow, he put a bit more pressure into the kiss, like the shape of Makoto’s lips would linger after he pulled away. Makoto’s green eyes were unfocused and dreamy, and Sousuke realised that was probably how he looked, even though he tried so hard to stay composed. It just wasn’t possible around Makoto.

“Do you do stuff like that on purpose?” Sousuke murmured, a flirty smile tugging at the edge of his lips. Makoto licked his lips quickly, blinking rapidly as if to clear his mind of sleep.

“Do…what?”

“Stuff like this.” Sousuke copied Makoto’s soft peck. When Makoto didn’t immediately reply, he snuck another one in.

“O-Okay, I get it!” Makoto flushed and threw up his hands, laughter bubbling on his lips. “Of course not, I just…”

“You’re just this cute naturally,” Sousuke teased, planting another kiss on the palm of Makoto’s hand. An squeak of panic came out of Makoto’s mouth and Sousuke choked back a laugh. He could spend hours teasing Makoto…if someone hadn’t started knocking incessantly at the door.

“Oh shit,” Sousuke muttered, his head dropping down onto Makoto’s shoulder.

“W-What’s wrong? Were you expecting someone?”

“You could say that…” He sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Makoto. There was another set of three quick knocks on the door, and Sousuke had to say he was impressed with the amount of patience Rin was exhibiting despite the performance on the phone earlier.

With some hesitation, he opened the door slowly. Rin stood there, looking almost…groomed. Like he was going out. His mouth was pressed into a frown, but his eyes were the thing that surprised Sousuke the most. Rin was a passionate soul, but in all the time they had known each other, Sousuke had never seen the fire in his best friend’s eyes burn as brightly as it did now

“Where is he?” Rin looked ready to storm past Sousuke, so he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

"He’s taking a bath –” Sousuke tightened his hand as Rin tried to walk around him, “– so maybe you should slow down and tell me what’s going on?”

“You don’t understand, I _have_ to talk to him now –”

“Is it your friend, Sousuke?” Makoto peered around the corner, catching sight of Rin.

“Sometimes I wish he wasn’t…but he is.” Sousuke pointed at the bathroom. “Your best friend,” – he then pointed at Rin – “my best friend.”

“Oh! That’s great, please come in!”

“I just need to…” Rin glanced at Makoto again and he blinked, momentarily taken out of his fiery crusade. “Wow, he’s actually hotter in real life.”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked and Sousuke couldn’t help but snicker, covering his mouth with the back of his fist.

“Makoto, this is Rin. Rin,” Sousuke cleared his throat and sighed, despising the fact that through his fierce tirade, Rin could still give him the sly eyebrows, “this is Makoto.”

“It’s nice to meet you!” Makoto beamed at Rin, holding out his hand. Rin took it hurriedly, shooting Makoto a quick, forced smile.  

“Same here, and I would say so many inappropriate things if I really didn’t need to go find _Haru!_ ” Rin growled the last word, his eyes darting around furiously.

“Haru?” Makoto blinked, glancing towards the bathroom. “You know Haru?”

Rin caught the look and strode towards the cream coloured door.

“You could fucking say that. This is the bathroom, isn’t it?” Rin raised his fist and slammed it against the door several times. “Haru! Come out!”

“O-Oh, it’s a little hard to get Haru out of the bath…” Makoto said hesitantly.

The door creaked open and Sousuke’s eyebrows shot up. Nanase’s hair dripped water onto his bare shoulders, water trickling down the lines of his lean body. Sousuke couldn’t help but admire the muscle definition across his arms and torso; Nanase was thin but he was definitely not weak. His legs were slender but he could see the muscles rippling beneath the leg skins.

Sousuke tilted his head. Who takes a bath with leg skins? He glanced at Makoto, who seemed strangely surprised.

Rin grabbed Nanase by the shoulders, and Sousuke stepped forward, somewhat startled at his friend’s aggression. It wasn’t strange that Rin was passionate, but he had never seen his friend so heated before.

“Um…!” Makoto held out a hand worriedly, but Haru’s cool gaze met his briefly. Makoto stepped back.

There was a tense silence, and Sousuke hoped that whatever was happening here, it wasn’t going to end in a fight.

“Where the _hell_ have you been, Haru?!” Rin’s voice cracked and Sousuke’s jaw dropped as he watched his best friend hold back his tears.

“Rin.” Nanase actually looked sort of ashamed, but then again, Sousuke didn’t have a goddamn clue what Nanase was feeling, if anything at all. Rin scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his sleeve, his fierce look returning.

“You left me.” Rin’s hands dropped to his sides. “Without a word.”

“Rin.” Nanase brushed his thumb against Rin’s cheek. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying, dumbass!” Rin growled, hitting Nanase’s hand away. “I’m just mad that I mean so little to you that you would leave without saying anything, and come back without bothering to tell me!”

“I was wrong.” Nanase looked down and frowned – actually, physically turned his lips down in an identifiable expression. “I didn’t mean to…hurt you, Rin.”

“Well, that’s always just been you, hasn’t it? You’ve always done your own thing, without giving a shit about anything or anyone else because being free is the only thing that’s important to you!” Rin exploded, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “I just came here to tell you that you’re an asshole, and that I was…” Rin’s eyebrows furrowed, his sharp teeth digging into his lip. “That I was an idiot for ever thinking we had something.”

And that was when Sousuke realised that the guy Rin was sobbing about at the club was none other than Nanase Haruka, and that _damn_ it really is a small fucking world. Rin scrubbed at his eyes again and swore under his breath, swivelling towards the door.

“That’s - !” Nanase pursed his lips, grabbing Rin’s arm. “That’s not true.”

“Let go!” Rin growled, shaking his hand. Nanase narrowed his eyes.

Sousuke didn’t even have time to blink before Nanase tugged Rin back and pressed their lips together.

“Oh!” Makoto’s eyes widened as he turned away with a flush. Sousuke just sighed.

“They don’t remember we’re here, do they?” He rubbed his temples as he looked away, dropping his head onto Makoto’s shoulder. “Jesus, we’re in for a mess.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and still following this fic, I hope you stick around for the next chapter :>  
> Love you all, come visit me at http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/ to throw stones and set me on fire <3
> 
> p.s I'd like to say kangaroos everywhere in Australia is a bit of a myth, but honestly it really isn't insanely far away from the truth. Keep ur eyes peeled for geckos, kids.


End file.
